You're In The Book Now
by susyseven
Summary: Picking up on where S03E22 left off. Emma tries to establish a life in Storybrooke with her family and Hook but must contend with the consequences of what she brought back from the past. Introducing "Frozen" characters, a few new ones, and exploring how The Savior and a Pirate Captain can get their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1: Stay With Me

Her chest felt tight and uncomfortable under her red leather jacket. Emma wanted to disappear into the floorboards, hide away in the corner of the booth, find some way to be unseen so she didn't have to feel the weight of Regina's pain.

Regina had threatened her before. She'd nearly taken her life. But Emma had never seen her look so utterly wounded as when she saw Marian reunite with Robin and Roland. And that was all Emma's doing.

Fleeing from Granny's, she shot out into the street and spun around, trying to make sense of things.

"Mom?" Henry called from the doorway of Granny's. Emma glanced at him for a moment but then took off down the sidewalk. Her head thrummed with noise and chaos, making her eyes burn.

"Swan?" Hook's voice called from somewhere far away but Emma pressed on, picking up her pace on her journey to nowhere.

"Emma! Wait!" Hook called. His voice was closer and she knew, even with the leather and boots, he'd catch up to her.

"Don't say it!" she cried, stopping to turn towards him. She put her hands over her eyes and shook her head. "Just please don't say it. Don't tell me you told me so. I can't,"

"I wouldn't," Hook replied gently. He was standing next to her now. Emma tossed her head back and looked up at the starry sky.

"How do I always do this?!" she shouted up at the sky, "I'm supposed to be The Savior and I keep messing things up for everyone!"

"You just helped save the entire population of Storybrooke, love," Hook replied. Emma shot him a look.

"Yeah and in exchange for that I screw Regina's love life over by bringing back the supposed-to-be-dead wife of her true love," she said flatly.

She dropped her shoulders in defeat and slumped back against the side of the building.

"I just want a moment of normal. A moment where the world isn't imploding and no one is threatened by some inescapable monster and I'm not destroying the world of the people I care about," she muttered.

Hook stood in front of her and tucked his hand under her chin to bring her face up.

"You're Emma Swan, darling," he said with a smile, "Normal isn't worthy of you,"

Emma offered a half-sob but managed a smile. Killian traced the outline of her lips with his finger.

"But I hope I am," he said, his voice almost a whisper. Emma reached out to grab the high collar of his coat and pull him close into a long, lingering kiss. She became aware of sensation: the feel of the leather beneath her fingers, the pressure of the brick wall against her back, the smell of him so close to her, the taste of rum and warmth on his lips.

It was enough to wash her mind clean of the trials of the night. The day - or days? Time travel was the worst sort of jet lag - had been too long, too taxing. Now, her body was shutting down, giving in to instinct rather than rationality. There was no noise, no threat, no chaos in his kiss. It was an invitation to give herself up and free herself of the burden of being The Savior.


	2. Chapter 2: Black and White And Read All

**Note:** **I'm not 100% familiar with the layout of Storybrooke beyond what I remember from the show and a big of Google-ing to find a map. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the booth at Granny's.

"Something wrong, Swan?" Hook asked, eyeing her from across the table.

"We need to find a better place to spend the night than the boathouse," she replied quietly, "I think there's a splinter in my a- hey, kid!"

Henry came through the front door and trotted over to them, smiling.

"Hey," he said, sliding into the booth next to his mother, "Where did you go last night?"

"Just - had to get some air," Emma replied, "Are you ready to go find a place?"

"Yep," Henry replied, setting his newspaper on the table. It was bedecked with red pen circles and notes.

"Kid, this looks like schematics for building a skyscraper," Emma observed somewhat dubiously. From the looks of the paper, Henry was intent to scour every available shelter in Storybrooke.

"Well, I wasn't sure what you wanted," Henry replied. Ruby delivered coffee and cocoa to the table.

"What I want is a place to sleep," Emma said, taking a swig of coffee, "It doesn't have to be the Taj Mahal,"

"I didn't know how much . . . space you wanted," Henry replied, burying his nose in his cocoa.

"I've lived out of my car before," she countered with a cock of her eyebrow.

"I meant . . . you know . . . who would be living with us," he said before shooting a quick glance at Hook.

"Oh," Emma replied, looking between Henry and Killian.

"Here you go!" Ruby appeared, breaking up the tension by offering up hot plates of food, "Let me know if you need anything else,"

"Thanks, Ruby," Henry said before tucking away his paper and picking up his fork to dig in. Before attending to her own plate, Emma shared a glance with Killian.

The thought had crossed her mind. He was a pirate without a ship and they were well beyond simply dating. The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming wasn't one to be courted with dinner and a movie and especially not by Captain Hook. No, this wasn't a typical relationship and none of them were typical people.

With a pang of regret Emma realized, yet again, that Storybrooke wasn't New York.

This was becoming exhausting. After the fourth apartment, which Henry seemed to pick apart even more brutally than the third, Emma was becoming desperate for the days of living in her car. At least then she could actually sit down once in a while.

"Kid, what's wrong with this one?" she asked as they stood outside the fifth attempt. Henry cast an appraising eye on the structure.

"Nothing yet," he replied and marched through the door.

"C'mon, Anna is waiting for us!" he called, trodding up the steps. Anna was the real estate agent Henry had roped into the adventure. While Emma's own patience was waning, Anna seemed to be filled with the same childlike enthusiasm that Henry had, making both of them a tad insufferable.

Emma saw Hook's shoulder's droop in defeat as she squared her own before heading to the door.

"You don't have to stay along for all this," she offered. Hook grinned impishly.

"I just think that three stories up might be a bit to climb when I come sneaking in your window to ravish you," he replied.

Emma rolled her eyes but let out a laugh.

"I'm not the type to be ravished," she said.

"Your actions last night say different," he replied, running his hand over her backside with familiarity, "Or have you already forgotten the splinters?"

Despite herself, she grinned even wider and stole a kiss from him.

"Let's hope this place has carpeting," she replied.

Renewed, somewhat, she trotted up the three flights of stairs to find Anna and Henry deep in discussion over the history of the house.

It was the top floor of an old Victorian-style house that had been converted into an apartment. The stairwell came up the west side of the house and the door opened into a living room. Wandering around, Emma realized the apartment connected in a circle. She went left, from the living room, into the kitchen with a small dining area, and then through another door to an office (which, she thought, would be a good sized room for Henry). The door from the office led to a large bathroom which was connected to the master bedroom. It was situated in the tower of the house and had windows nearly all the way around the room.

Emma leaned against one of them, looking down at the town before her.

"The princess in her tower," Killian observed. Emma turned her head to her shoulder and smiled.

"Let's hope Donald Trump out there actually likes this place," she said, looking back out the window, "It's nice,"

Killian stood next to her, taking in the view. The house was situated at the end of Main Street and from their perch, they could see all the way to the water.

"No trees to climb but I'd wager that I could make it up that lattice without much trouble," Killian observed, nodding down towards the ivy-covered lattice. Emma grinned and shook her head.

"You're not climbing up the front of my apartment," she said.

"Then how I shall I sneak in?" he asked, his tone a mix of teasing and flirtation.

"Why would you need to sneak into our apartment?" she replied and then bit the end of her tongue. She berated herself mentally for even having let it slip. _Our apartment_. They certainly weren't a normal couple but she was quite certain that even pirates might hesitate if things moved too quickly. _Our apartment_ was definitely moving too quickly.

There was a long moment of silence between them, broken up only by the sound of Henry's excited questions to Anna's enthusiastic responses.

"I think your lad has found his place," Hook said, keeping his eyes on Emma.

"I think so," she replied. Killian intertwined his fingers in hers and brought her hand to his lips.

"And you? Have you found your place?" he asked before kissing her fingers gently.

"I think so," she repeated.


	3. Chapter 3: Derelict

Emma watched Mary Margaret as she rocked baby Neal back and forth in her arms, cooing in that gentle way that mothers have and smiling down at her son. David had pried himself away from his newborn son and wife just long enough to make a run to the store. Even royal princes wore diapers.

"You know, Emma," Mary Margaret said in a sing-song voice so as not to disturb the baby, "I've spent enough time in the Enchanted Forest to know what it feels like to be watched,"

"What?' Emma asked, startled. Mary Margaret kept her attention on Neal.

"Your big sister is watching me like I'm her prey," she said to him. The baby made a soft groan in response.

"I'm not - you're not - I'm not watching you," Emma said, fumbling over her words. Her mother looked up at her.

"Okay," she said, "So then what are you doing?"

Emma's mouth fell open for a few seconds before she snapped it shut.

"Just watching you and the baby," she replied, "Can't I just do that?"

Snow lifted an eyebrow at her daughter for a moment before settling her son in his cradle to sleep.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, shifting the subject to her grandson.

"Oh, uhm, he's with Killian," Emma replied, "They're probably stealing a ship or something,"

Snow stood at the kitchen sink with her palms pressed flat against the countertop.

"So, are you and Hook . . . " she trailed with a raise of her brows.

"I don't know," Emma retorted a tad too strong.

"Okay," Snow replied sweetly, "Just thought I'd ask,"

Groaning, Emma laid her head on the countertop. She rolled to look at baby Neal asleep on his cradle.

"I wish I could crawl in there with him," she said, "It would be so easy to just get a break,"

"Henry said you'd found a place to live," Snow replied in an encouraging tone. Emma pulled her head up.

"He found it, actually," she explained, "Hey, did you know anyone in your land named 'Anna'? The real estate agent is someone I've never met before but I didn't know who she would've been back there. I mean, not a big market for castle rentals I'm guessing,"

Snow thought for a moment.

"Anna? No, I don't remember her from the Enchanted Forest. I've seen her a few times in Granny's and around town but I don't think I've ever spoken to her," she said.

"Do you think Regina hates me?" Emma blurted. Snow twitched, caught off guard by the blunt delivery of the questions.

"Regina?" she asked.

"I brought back Marian. I ruined her true love. I destroyed her happiness," Emma replied.

"You can't ruin true love, Emma," Snow said, putting a hand over her daughter's, "It's unbreakable,"

"Yeah, well, that was until time travel," Emma shrugged, "I just should've listened to Hook but I-I couldn't let Marian die there. I couldn't leave her behind,"

"True love will survive anything, even time travel," Snow replied, "You have a good heart, Emma. Don't let yourself feel guilty for that,"

"I just don't want Regina to hate me. . . again," Emma said.

"Well . . . I killed her mother and she forgave me," Snow offered, causing Emma to snort out a laugh, "I'm sure, in time, she'll forgive you, too,"

"I hope so," Emma replied.

Mary Margaret busied herself with washing and putting away dishes, leaving Emma to ponder her own thoughts. It was one thing for Regina to hate her - she was almost used to it by now - but to have her feel betrayed, to have Emma be responsible for Regina's heartbreak was almost too much of a burden.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice called. Emma blinked and realized that her mother was staring very intently at her. She must've been calling her name more than once.

"Sorry," Emma said, sliding off the chair, "I'm going - I'm gonna go,"

"Are you sure? Mary Margaret asked, "You can stay if you want,"

"No, I'm fine," Emma replied as she walked towards the door, "I just need to get everything sorted out for the move,"

_"How are you going to be a pirate without a ship?"_

The question echoed in Killian's mind like a whirlpool in the sea. The boy had asked him when they were down at the docks earlier in the day. He was a keen lad, quick to learn and bursting with a streak of adventurous energy. He got that from his mother. And, Killian supposed, his father.

He harbored an affection for the boy that was more than just friendliness. There was compassion and even love for him. The boy was so much to the people who meant the most to Killian.

It was a precarious situation, at best, he thought. Once the most fearsome pirate to sail all the realms, he found himself surrounded by those dedicated to good and righteousness. Bloody Prince Charming stood a chance at becoming his father-in-law!

Killian froze, his hand clutching the railing of the dock so hard that his knuckled turned a painful shade of white. He was a pirate captain! A man who had struck fear into the hearts of all her encountered! He'd been called a scoudrel, a blaggard, a rogue!

And here he was, embarrassingly, imagining himself in wedlock with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming!

His fist struck the deck post with an almighty thud, sending a painful wave of vibration up through his arm and into his shoulder.

"Still mourning your ship?," a voice asked from behind him. He spun around in a swift, fluid movement, drawing his sword and bracing for battle.

Tinkerbell took a step back, putting both her hands up.

"Someone's on edge tonight," she said, eyeing his sword. Killian grunted and sheathed his blade, turning back to look out at the sea.

Tinkerbell moved to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here, Tink?" Hook grumbled, not looking at her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. She turned to look at him side-on. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a pirate. I'm drawn to the sea," he answered flatly.

"I've known you too long, Captain Hook, to know that's not what's really going on," she said, folding her arms across her chest, "What is it?"

"Nothing to twist your pretty little wings over, love," Hook replied with a sardonic grin at her. He turned on his heel to leave.

"Where's your ship, Captain?" she asked, emphasizing the last word.

"Seems like age is catching up to you now that you're out of Neverland, darling," Hook replied. Tink looked wounded but Hook didn't bother to stick around and relish her reaction. He set off back towards town.

"Look at the little domesticated pirate going home to his love," Tink needled. Hook's step caught but he didn't turn to look at her.

"You forget, Hook," Tink whispered, standing so close she was nearly touching him, "I remember the man you used to be. I remember the pirate captain, ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,"

Hook's jaw clenched tight as he set it firmly.

"Go away, fairy," he barked and set off at a quicker pace, leaving the bemused fairy to herself in the sunset by the water.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

**Sorry about the spacing issues. There should be scene breaks but formatting issues were making it difficult. Hope they're all sorted out. Also, get ready to meet "The Snow Queen". I appreciate my review and all the followers! Thank you! Hope you enjoy - Susy**

* * *

Emma checked the time on her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was nearly eight o'clock and, while Henry had safely returned from a day of adventuring with Killian, there was an absent pirate at the usual table at Granny's. Henry was starting on his second plate of french fries when Mary Margaret and David walked in.

"Hey," Emma said to them, "Where's the baby?"

David shot her a pleading look and Mary Margaret let out a whimper.

"Is everything okay?" Emma said, her body tensing.

"Everything is fine," David replied in measured tones.

"So where's the baby?" Emma asked, eying her mother speculatively. The normally cheery Snow White looked like she was being forced to chew glass and smile about it.

"With a nanny," she replied in a choked voice.

"A nanny?" Emma asked.

"Poppy is perfectly capable of caring for Neal," David said in a tone that suggested he'd repeated the line several dozen times that day, "She was the governess for the King,"

"I know that," Mary Margaret snapped, "It's just -"

She stared at Emma with a sad smile.

"I had to give up my child once before and I never want to do it again," she said quietly.

"Heavy conversation for a Friday night dinner," Emma remarked, "Who is this Poppy person?"

"Oh, she's really nice," Henry interjected between mouthfuls of french fries.

"How'd you meet her?" Emma asked.

"She was in the park feeding the birds and singing," he explained.

"A bird feeding nanny?" Emma asked.

"She was the governess for the entire Kingdom!" David exclaimed, exasperated, "She was your nanny, Snow!"

"Poppy? Wait . . ." Emma said, cocking her head, "Poppy as in Poppins? She's Mary Poppins?"

"You know her?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I know about her," she replied, "And, if the stories are true, then Baby Neal is in completely capable hands,"

Mary Margaret seemed to settle a bit at that, long enough to have Ruby take her order. David seemed to relax as she did.

"Where's Hook?" he asked, observing the absence at the table.

"He said he wanted to stay down at the docks," Henry replied, "Something about watching the tide,"

David glanced at Emma who busied herself in her own plate of fries.

"Has Regina spoken to you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No," Emma replied, looking at her mother, "Not yet,"

"She seemed okay at lunch," Henry offered. The three adults turned to look at him.

"Lunch?" David asked.

"Yeah, she came down to the docks. I thought you told her I was there," he said to Emma, who shook her head.

"Oh, well she was okay," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "She talked to me about school and stuff,"

"Maybe she's ready to move on," Mary Margaret offered.

"After two weeks?" Emma asked, "I ruined the love of her life. I don't think she's healing that quickly,"

* * *

Emma pulled her jacket tighter against the unseasonable breeze that had picked up at sundown. It was nearly May and the spring air had set in but there seemed to be an unshakable cold wind seeping into every seam of her clothes. She picked up her pace as she headed towards the docks. Hook hadn't come to the diner and even when she waited, sending Mary Margaret, David, and Henry off, he still hadn't shown.

As she came to the wharf, she saw Hook standing at the dock with his hand resting on one of the pilings that rose out of the water.

"Killian?" she called. He raised his head and turned over his shoulder but did not look to her.

"Aye," he replied and turned his gaze back out to the water.

"You weren't at Granny's so I - I just came to find you," she replied sheepishly, feeling embarrassed she had walked down to the docks in search of her - he wasn't her boyfriend, no, that would be too immature. He was something. She'd come looking for her something, her someone, and not thought twice about it.

"I've been thinking about the sea," Killian said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Missing your ship?" she asked. He turned to look at her now.

"Not for a moment," he answered. Emma smiled at him but hesitated, feeling an unease she wasn't used to.

"You're lying," she said quietly. Hook flinched as though she'd struck him but he did not refute her words.

"I'll never regret finding you, Emma," he said, "But a pirate without a ship cannot be a pirate,"

"Be something greater, Killian," she replied. He scoffed with a mocking smile.

"Greater, Swan?" he asked, "I know nothing better than what I am,"

Emma rolled her eyes and paused, catching a glimpse of roses seeming to grow at the water's edge near the dock.

"What's that?" she asked absently.

"It's being a pirate, Swan," Hook snapped, "It's being a man. It's being the person I-"

"Shut up!" she replied, zipping her jacket and walking to the end of the dock near the roses.

"What the hell . . . " she trailed, crouching down. She reached a hand into the water but drew it back quickly, feeling the icy cold temperature.

"What is it?" Hook asked, crouched next to her.

"It's cold," Emma said, the words sounding foreign in her own head, "It's freezing,"

The roses looked at thought they were flowing genteelly above, growing without roots.

"Regina?" Hook asked.

"No, this isn't - this isn't her," Emma replied, sitting back on her knees, "This is something different,"

Hook brought his arm up around her shoulders to shield her from the growing cold. Emma eyed the water curiously as it began to crack and firm as it froze.

"What is going on?" she asked in a breath. Hook drew them both to their feet and unsheathed his blade from its scabbard.

"I don't know," he said, eying the silent, cold horizon in the dim moonlight. Emma clutched close to him, both from nervousness and temperature. She realized her breath was visible in the air.

"Hook?" Emma asked, looking at him. He drew his arm tighter around her but did not reply.

They stood, staring at the roses in ice, as the frost danced across the water.

"What does that say?" Hook asked.

Emma leaned in to look over the water at the roses and ice.

"Who is Kai?" Emma asked, staring down at the name written in frost.


	5. Chapter 5: A Spoonful of Sugar

**I felt a little lost with the last chapter (took me a few hours to write it) but I hope you are still along for the ride! This chapter is going to be story-heavy in the sense that I don't want to write just some fluff about "Captain Swan" (No judgement on fluff - I love fluff sometimes!). Please read, review, critique, etc. I can't yet reply to my reviews (still in that 24-hour waiting period) but I will as soon as I can! I appreciate your reading my words. Thanks - Susy**

* * *

"It was written in ice?" Mary Margaret asked, tilting her head to one side and furrowing her eyebrows. It was the look Emma had privately come to call 'The Curious Charmings' as both of her parents were often to mimic it whenever deep in thought.

"Yeah, Killian and I were down at the dock and it got cold - like middle-of-winter cold," Emma replied.

"Winter is coming, love," Killian called from the second story of the loft.

"What does he mean?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma shook her head and laughed.

"He's been watching 'Game of Thrones' on TV," she replied.

"Game of what?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma laughed harder now, realizing that despite the fact she and her mother were nearly the same age, Mary Margaret was still prone to 'Mom' moments.

"It's a show," Emma continued, "So, ice water and roses? Nothing like that in your world?"

"Not that I know of," Mary Margaret replied.

"What about the winter you were born?" David called from the second floor, "It was the longest, harshest winter,"

There was a loud crash and several colorful responses, both from David and Killian.

"What are you doing up there?" Emma called to them.

"Assisting you in relocating all of your belongings, which appear to be enough for an entire kingdom," Killian groaned.

Mary Margaret giggled but stopped abruptly when Emma shot her a look.

"He's very sweet to come help," she said quietly, "And to spend so much time with us,"

"He's sucking up," Emma replied.

"What? Why?" her mother asked. The front door opened and Poppy came in with the baby carriage and Henry just behind her.

"I'll tell you later," Emma said to her mother and turned to the incoming party, "Hey, how was the park?"

"It was lovely," Poppy beamed in her sing-song voice. She reached into the carriage to scoop Neal into her arms and transferred him gently to Mary Margaret. "He's such a good boy!"

Mary Margaret beamed down at her son, who was content to rest peacefully in his mother's arms. Slowly, but surely, David had convinced her to let Poppy watch Neal at intervals throughout the week, giving each them a much needed break.

"What's going on up there?" Henry asked, looking up at the stairs to the second floor. David and Killian had resumed their noisy (and inappropriate) conversation involving a dresser and the various ways the dresser's mother could engage herself sexually.

"Okay then!" Mary Margaret cried, nearly jumping up when Killian let out a rather vile slew of words. "Anyone hungry? Let's go to Granny's!"

* * *

"I don't know how you all maneuver in these blasted things," Killian muttered, shifting in his seat several times. "They're horrendous,"

"Mr. Leather Pants can't manage a pair of jeans?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Upon bringing the aforementioned dresser downstairs, Killian displayed a rather lengthy tear in his leather trousers. Mary Margaret quickly set to work giving him a pair of David's jeans and setting aside the leather for mending after lunch. Reluctantly, Killian had also given up his leather overcoat, settling for dark jeans and his black shirt and vest. Instead of softening his appearance, it gave him an even more roguish look, Emma thought.

"Love, I've fought one-handed against a band of twenty men," Killian said, leaning to whisper in her ear, "I can manage anything,"

His breath was warm on her neck and she shivered involuntarily, forcing a cough in the hopes of covering up her blush.

"Are you excited to spend your first night in your new home?" David asked Henry, ruffling his grandson's hair affectionately.

"Most definitely," Henry replied, "Not that I don't love living with you guys but the baby . . . he's kinda loud at two a.m.,"

"Is he not sleeping through the night?" Poppy asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

"Oh, no, he is," Mary Margaret replied quickly. Emma caught the signs of a pink blush blooming on her cheeks.

"So, wait," Henry said, "What was all that noise last night?"

David stiffened and Mary Margaret seemed to be entirely too interested in her glass. Emma's mouth dropped open involuntarily in shock and Killian chuckled.

"Back at the helm, mate?" he asked David with a cocked brow. Emma elbowed him in the side but he dodged her.

"The helm?" Henry asked, looking to the varied expressions of his family.

"Emma, what was it that you saw down at the docks last night?" Poppy asked as though the conversation had not met such an awkward pause. Everyone seemed to breath an imperceptible sigh of relief at the opening.

"It got cold - winter, almost - and there were roses in the water. I went back to check on them this morning but they were gone," Emma explained. Poppy made a "hmm" noise and pursed her lips in thought.

"There was a name," Killian added, "The frost seemed to write it there - Kai, was it?"

Emma nodded. Poppy's eyebrows went up and her polished demeanor seemed to crack, briefly.

"What was that name?" she asked, her gloved hands tensing as they rested atop one another on the table.

"Kai," Emma replied, watching the nanny, "Do you know the name?"

"I - I did," Poppy replied quietly. Everyone leaned in towards her.

"How? Who was it?" David asked. Poppy took a deep breath.

"As you know, I was the governess for many kingdoms. I love children and I have always gone wherever I am needed most," she explained, "Many years ago, I was called to a far away realm - a land called 'Arendelle',"

"The Kingdom of Ice?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, but at that time it was the Land of Summer," Poppy replied, "It was a beautiful place full of light magic and warmth. The people were good and kind and ruled by a fair king and queen,"

"So, what happened? What changed?" Emma asked.

"The Snow Queen," Poppy replied gravely.

* * *

_Poppy laughed as she watched Gerda and Kai dancing about the green field._

_"Be careful!" she called after them. It was a pleasant day in Arendelle, as they all were, and Poppy was grateful to be out in the world. Many of her assignments were to the darkest and most forlorn places but it seemed that Arendelle was exactly the opposite: warm, loving, and filled with peace. It did give Poppy pause, though, as she knew that she was only called when she was truly needed. What need for a nanny did these two have other than supervision? Surely there was a villager who could see to them. They were not the offspring of Kings or Queens. They seemed to be just two normal children _

_Still, Poppy trusted in the magic that sustained her and believed in her calling. If the magic said she was needed, then she would stay to do her best._

_"Poppy! Poppy! Come look!" Kai shouted. Poppy walked over to the children, crouched at the edge of a small pond._

_"What have you found?" she asked, leaning over them._

_"It's cold!" Gerda replied, dipping her fingers in the water. As she did, the ripples seemed to crack with ice and frost. "What is this?"_

_"It's ice," Poppy replied, her tone almost a question, "Don't touch it!"_

_"Ice?" Gerda asked, rolling the word around in her mouth, "What is that?"_

_"It's cold water - frozen water," Poppy explained, "Children, we shouldn't be here. This may not be safe,"_

_"Look at the flowers!" Kai exclaimed, rising to his feet and pointing across the other edge of the pond. A beautiful bush with the most exquisite white roses seemed to bloom out of nowhere. Before Poppy could stop him, Kai had raced over to the roses to examine them._

_"Do be careful!" Poppy called. She knelt next to Gerda near the frozen pool and looked at the water._

_"What would make this turn to ice?" Gerda asked, regarding her nanny with a quizzical look._

_"I don't know," Poppy replied. She pressed her fingers gingerly on the ice, causing it to sprout a delicate web of cracks, "We should be going,"_

_They got to their feet and looked towards the edge of the pond for Kai but he and the rose bush had disappeared. Instinctively, Poppy drew Gerda close to her._

_"Kai? Kai, where have gone?" she called. There was no response but the rustling of the wind in the grass. _

_"Poppy, look!" Gerda cried, pointing down to the water. The ice began to melt, leaving the water as still and untouched as it was before._

_"We must go back to the village," Poppy said firmly, "We'll organize a search party to find Kai,"_

* * *

_It had been two weeks since Kai had disappeared and the searchers were growing weary. Since the day he'd disappeared, there was a cold wind blowing through Arendelle. The grass began to fade from a lush green to a pale yellow and the gardens failed to yield their crops. Arendelle was falling under a winter that they were not prepared for and Poppy knew this was why she'd been called here._

_"Will we ever find him?" Gerda asked her as they stood at the edge of town watching a party of searchers depart._

_"I know we will," Poppy replied firmly, although her own heart seemed to waiver. _

_"What about the ice we saw? And the roses? Shouldn't we tell someone?" Gerda asked. While they'd come to the village immediately for help to locate Kai, Poppy had carefully reserved the details of the flowers by frozen pond. Something inside of her told her to keep back that information._

_"Ice?" a voice asked, causing Poppy to clutch tightly to Gerda at her waist. There was a young woman in a cloak standing near to them but it wasn't a villager that Poppy recognized._

_"Nothing, just a child's imagination," Poppy lied to the stranger. She made to walk away._

_"You saw the ice and the roses?" the woman asked._

_"We did!" Gerda replied before Poppy could stop, "You've seen them too?!"_

_The woman pulled back her cloak and nodded._

_"Yes," she replied, "I've seen them,"_

_The woman's red hair was streaked down one side, near her temple, with a shock of brilliant white._

_"Do you know what causes them? Why there is winter in Arendelle?" Poppy asked._

_"The Snow Queen," the woman said. Poppy could hear the sorrow in her voice._

_"The Snow Queen?" Poppy asked, trying to make sense of it. "Who are you? How do you know of the ice and the roses?"_

_"I am Anna of Arendelle," the woman replied, "And my sister, Elsa, is the Snow Queen,_


	6. Chapter 6: A Delightful Afternoon

**Thank you for the reviews and reads! Love getting feedback! About Kai and Gerda - they are from the original Hans Christian Andersen story "The Snow Queen" (Or "Snedronningen" in Danish). I didn't want to go too Disney with the Frozen characters but am trying to strike a nice balance in order to keep the drama/fantasy aspect alive in the story. Also, Hook/Emma time in this chapter (nothing smutty). Enjoy! - Susy**

* * *

"Anna told us of how her parents - the King and Queen - had spent many years waiting for a child. When they still could not have one, they went to the Evil Troll for assistance. It was a dangerous bargain but their desire for a baby was too strong," Poppy explained.

"Evil Troll?" Emma asked, scanning the table, "Anyone else think that sounds a bit like Gold?"

"What was the deal he gave them?" David asked Poppy.

"They would have a child, warm of heart and soul, good and kind and gentle," she replied.

"But?" Emma asked, anticipating.

"But," Poppy affirmed, "Each year they had her, a child from the village must be sacrificed to the Evil Troll,"

"Sacrificed?!" Mary Margaret gasped. Her hand went quickly to Neal, who was sleeping peacefully in his carrier.

"Yes," Poppy replied, "Left to the Evil Troll forever. If they did not give him a child, then their own child's heart would harden and turn to ice.

They agreed and the Evil Troll gave them Elsa,"

"So how did Anna come to be?" Emma asked. Poppy gave a sad smile.

"That was the troll's cruelest torment. As soon as they took Elsa home, the Queen discovered she was with child - Anna," she explained, "As the years passed, their own hearts grew cold with their gruesome burden and by the time the two girls were young women, their parents were frail and weak. They died a short time after Elsa's coronation,"

"Wait, if they were dead, who was supposed to send kids to the Evil Troll?" Emma asked.

"Anna," Poppy replied, "On his deathbed, the king told Anna of their burden to care for Elsa and left it to her to carry it out the task,"

"His own daughter?!" Mary Margaret gasped.

"Anna was too pure of heart," Poppy said, "She couldn't hurt another child. Elsa's goodness began to fade away, replaced with cruelty and anger. She had the power to turn anything - and anyone - to ice. When Elsa began to hurt the villagers, freeze them to death, Anna banished her from the Kingdom, sending her to live high up in the mountains,"

"She could not bear the burden of her sister's cold heart and her parents terrible bargain so she fled the kingdom, only to return when she heard the news of Kai's disappearance,"

"Did they ever find the boy?" David asked.

"As the winter fell on Arendelle, the villagers grew desperate for any help. Many went to find the Evil Troll to make their own bargains but he refused them. Finally, Anna sought out the Dark One's assistance," Poppy said.

"How did I know he was involved?" Emma interjected.

"He fought a great battle against Elsa and the winter in Arendelle spread to many realms," Poppy said, "Even The Enchanted Forest,"

"I was born during the longest winter," Mary Margaret said.

"When at last he had captured Elsa and returned Kai to his parents, the Dark One told Anna that winter must always remain at Arendelle as punishment for her parents' deal with the Evil Troll," Poppy said, "And so it has forever,"

"Why is it showing up in Storybrooke, then?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. It's been many years since the long winter," Poppy replied, "The Dark One's promise was that Elsa would never be free again,"

"And he doesn't renege on his deals," Killian added. Emma realized that in all of Poppy's storytelling, she'd forgotten he was right next to her.

"We have to see Gold," David said, "He must know something about this,"

"We're supposed to move today," Henry said, casting a long look at his grandfather.

"Oh, right, uhm, okay," David said, "We'll move and then talk to Gold,"

"Deal!" Henry replied with a grin.

As the party departed Granny's after lunch, Emma caught herself watching Hook from behind. Usually covered in layers of leather, nearly to the floor, she was unaccustomed to seeing much of him other than chest hair and hook. Well, there was also what she'd seen in the boathouse but it was dark and she wasn't entirely sure she was lucid through the whole adventure.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked, catching up to her side.

"What? Oh, nothing kid," she replied, putting an arm around his shoulder, "You excited to move?"  
"I feel like anytime you guys don't want to talk to me about something, you ask about the move," he replied.

"You're too smart for your own good," Emma said, kissing the top of his head.

"I wish you guys would stop treating me like a little kid," Henry replied, a bit gloomily, "I'm not like regular kids. I fought Peter Pan!"

"No one here is regular," Emma shrugged, "And I'm sorry but you're still my kid, kid. I'm always going to treat you like that,"

They walked for a few more paces in companionable silence.

"Hey, Killian!" Henry called, causing Hook to turn around to him, "What are we going to watch tonight?"

They'd developed a unique ritual as of late which involved Henry introducing (a sometimes reluctant) Killian to the world of popular culture. Emma grimaced remembering the six hour rant he went on when he'd watched "Peter Pan" and "Pirates of the Caribbean". Apparently Killian Jones would suffer no pirate so inept as 'the foolish Captain Sparrow'.

"Maybe more of that 'Thrones' story," Killian replied, "I like all the killing,"

"Should you really be watching that?" Emma asked, surprising herself with how much of a mother she sounded.

"The boy's right," Killian replied, "He's fought Pan, traveled the realms, been on a pirate ship. He should be allowed a little more fun,"

"I think your idea of fun might be a bit too wild," Emma said to him, half-scolding.

"We both know you enjoy my idea of fun," Hook replied with a devilish grin.

"And I'm gonna go now," Henry replied quickly, looking between to two adults, "I'll meet you guys at the apartment,"

Emma tried to protest but gave up, knowing it was futile. Sometimes having a thirteen-year-old son meant making him uncomfortable. Killian crossed the two steps to Emma, putting his arm around her waist and drawing her close.

"So, about that wild fun. . . " he said, biting his lip and looking her up and down with a sinuous glance.

"It's the middle of the day," Emma replied, feigning protest. Her smile, however, was winning out against propriety.

"Yes, I believe that's known as an 'afternoon delight'," Hook replied with a chuckle. Emma blushed and a laugh bubbled up out of her throat.

"What?!" she asked.

"Henry's been teaching me all about your world, Swan," he replied, "And while I find my own to far superior I do enjoy the language you use. Let's have a _delightful afternoon,_ shall we?"

* * *

"What happened to your back, Emma?!" Mary Margaret asked, somewhat alarmed.

"What?" Emma asked, standing straight up from her bent position over one of the boxes and stretching to try to look behind her. Her mother walked over and lifted the edge of her shirt at the waistband of her jeans.

"There's red marks and bruises. Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Mary Margaret asked, gingerly touching the spots.

"Oh, uhm, no, it wasn't - it's not from a fight or anything," Emma replied quickly, her cheeks flushing. She tugged down her shirt.

"What's it from?" Mary Margaret asked, still clueless. Emma turned around to face her mother and pressed her lips together for a moment before speaking.

"A steering wheel," she answered sheepishly.

"A . . steering . . . wheel?" Mary Margaret asked, confused, "Were you in a car accident? Are you sure you're okay? Shouldn't you go to a hospital to make sure?"

Emma sank onto the nightstand, currently the only furniture in her new bedroom, and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, god, this is horrifying," she groaned before taking a deep breath, "Ihadsexwithhookinmycarafterlunch,"

"You what?" Mary Margaret asked, genuinely unable to understand her daughter's hurried words.

"I had sex. With Hook. In my car." Emma replied in measured tones.

"Oh? . . . OH!" Mary Margaret gasped, "So, the steering wheel . . . . you . . . oh . . . okay, then . . . I didn't know . . . I mean, I didn't know you could . . . just the fitting of two people on . . . one seat . . . Do people do that?"

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Emma begged. She bent forward with her head on her knees.

"I thought you said you were upset with him earlier," Mary Margaret said, "You had . . . I mean, you . . . let him . . . drive?"

Emma groaned.

"This is my nightmare right now. I am living my nightmares," she said, muffled by her hair falling around her face.

"And you're not carrying anything," David grunted as he came through the doorway backwards, hauling one end of a desk. Killian appeared at the other end.

"Why are you living your nightmares?" David asked as they set the desk down. Emma kept her head on her knees with her face in her hands.

"Nope, nothing, its fine," chirped Mary Margaret. David and Killian eyed the two women suspiciously.

"Are you okay Emma?" David asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Emma shot straight up and nodded.

"Yep, totally fine, thanks," she replied, "Can we move the desk over here?"

They labored well into the evening, arranging and rearranging until the entire apartment went from empty shell to organized home. Mary

Margaret and David were getting ready to leave for their own home.

"It's going to be so different with you guys gone," Mary Margaret said to Emma with a sad, sweet smile.

"We're literally down the street," Emma replied but hugged her mother. David slipped his jacket on and then eyed Hook suspiciously.

"Staying longer, Captain?" he asked. Killian was sitting on the sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Aye," Killian replied, casting a questioning glance at Emma. Mary Margaret whispered something to David, who's eyes went wide. He stifled a cough.

"Okay, then," he replied hurriedly, "We'll . . . see you around,"


	7. Chapter 7: Backstory

**Sorry for the delay in posting. My sister gave birth on Tuesday night (very unexpectedly - ten weeks early!) so life has been a bit chaotic. It feels cathartic, in a way, to sit down and focus on writing for a while. Hoping to publish a few chapters today. Thank you for the reads, favorites, and reviews! - "Aunt" Susy**

* * *

Emma almost felt bad having to interrogate the doe-eyed red head with her Kewpie-esque innocence but if Poppy (or Mary Poppins - that was still bizarre to think about) was telling the truth then Anna would have information about her sister's return.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, looking from Hook to Emma to David.

"Yes," David replied, "Poppy told us about Kai and meeting you in Arendelle. Is all that true?"

"It is," Anna replied solemnly, "My sister is The Snow Queen and I made a bargain with The Dark One to keep her locked up for all eternity,"

"Bargain?" Emma asked, "What did you have to trade?"

"My kingdom," Anna replied, "I returned only to help my people fight against my sister. The Dark One said I must give up my kingdom and her people in order to have Elsa stopped. So I did. I left Arrendelle and traveled all the realms,"

"You were in the Enchanted Forest when the curse hit?" David said, half-asking and half-explaining.

"I was," Anna confirmed, "It was the first realm I traveled to after Arrendelle and before I could move on, the curse struck and sent us all here,"

"How did we not meet you before?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"At first, under the Evil Queen's curse, I had no reason to believe I was anyone but Anna, the real estate agent. When it was broken, I worried that somehow Elsa was responsible or even working with the Evil Queen. I didn't want people to think that it was my fault," Anna explained,"During the second curse I was sent back to the Enchanted Forest with all of you and returned to Storybrook a year later. I want to live a life that isn't in fear of what may happen to me because of my sister,"

"So, if this sister of yours is back, how do we stop her?" Hook asked.

Anna's bright eyes dimmed a little and her mouth set into a slight frown.

"I don't know," she replied, "Honestly, I don't. I went to The Dark One once for his help. I know of no one powerful enough to stop her,"

"We need to see Gold," Emma said to Hook and her father, "He has to be able to help,"

"Anna, do you think your sister would come to find you?" David asked, turning to her.

"I don't - I mean we didn't - we did not part as friends and certainly not as family," she said, stumbling over words.

"What about Kai?" Hook asked, "It was his name that was written in the ice,"

"I don't know anything about him other than he was just another child for her to take," Anna replied, "Poppy knew him better. I never met him,"

"Alright," David said, "We'll go and see Gold. Anna, you should stay with Mary Margaret for now. There's a protection spell on the loft and you'll be safe there,"

"If Elsa is free, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants," Anna warned.

"Neither will we," Emma replied.

* * *

"There's something I don't trust about her," Emma said as she walked with David and Killian towards Gold's shop, "Something she's not telling us,"

"Both Poppy and Anna said that Gold made a deal to keep Elsa locked up. He doesn't go back on his deals. He should be able to recapture her and send her back," David replied.

"We're not even sure if she's really here," Emma countered.

"How many other explanations can there be for frozen water, roses, and Kai?" Hook asked with a lift of his brow.

They reached the shop and filed in, seeing Belle standing at the counter.

"Did Regina send you?" she asked instantly, causing the visitors to take pause.

"What?" Emma asked, "Regina?"

Belle nodded and glanced over her shoulder to the back of the shop. She came around the counter and walked to the group.

"Marian - the woman you brought back - she came to see Rumple," she said in hushed tones, "She wants to go back,"

"Go back?!" Emma cried incredulously, "We saved her from being hanged! She's reunited with her family!"

"Not from what she says," Belle replied.

"Miss Swan, I believe you and I need to have a discussion," Gold's voice said. The four turned to see him standing in the doorway to the back room.

"I think we do," Emma agreed.

* * *

"You've released her?" Gold repeated for the third time, his voice a shadow.

"I don't know how," Emma said, "She's just - here,"

"My vault," he replied, looking at her, "You and the pirate were there,"

"Yes, but we didn't line our pockets with bounty," Hook replied cooly.

"Did you touch anything? Open anything? Knock anything over?" Gold pressed urgently.

Emma and Killian looked at each other, searching for the memory.

"I don't think so," Emma said, "The wand and Marian - that's all,"

"Something must've triggered her release and she traveled through the portal back into our time," Gold said, shaking his head, "This is catastrophic,"

Emma stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Yes, Miss Swan," he replied, "Even I have limits in my power,"

"What was Marian doing here?" David interjected.

"Ah, that's another of your colorful exploits," Gold replied, eyeing Hook and Emma, "She wants to be returned to her time,"

"I don't get it. We saved her," Emma said, "She's got her husband and her son back,"

"You forget, dearie," Gold replied, "The thief and his merry men had been on the run for some time now. He's had time to recover from her death and he's moved on,"

"With Regina," Hook added.

"Aye," Gold agreed, "And it would appear that our Queen has enchanted the thief,"

"He loves her?" Emma asked.

"Don't be so surprised, Swan," Hook chided gently.

"If it is true love, there is nothing to stop it," Belle said quietly. Rumple smiled at her and reached out for her hand. The affection in his eyes gave Emma pause. It was unnerving, in a way, to see the so-called Dark One sharing such a personal moment so openly.

"Not to intrude on your sentimentality but how to do capture this Snow Queen?" Hook asked.

"You'd have to find where she's hiding," Good replied, "And to enter her fortress is no mean feat,"

"You promised Anna you would keep her sister locked up for eternity," David said, "Shouldn't you have to re-capture her?"Gold let out a cold laugh.

"I had kept her locked up," he replied, shooting a look at Emma, "My end of the bargain was upheld until someone released her,"

"So it's my job to climb a mountain into the palace of the ice monster and capture her?" Emma replied sarcastically.

"You are the Savior, aren't you?" Gold asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss the Cook

**I don't have much to work with in the terms of Killian's personal history. Yes, he had a brother who died and his father abdanoned him but I don't recall the show going into much more detail than that. If they did and I missed it, I apologize. Thanks for the reads and reviews! - Susy**

* * *

"I'm the Savior. I'm the Savior? I'm the Savior!" Emma repeated as she paced her living room for the umpteenth time.

"You're making me dizzy, Swan, and I've survived many a maelstrom with just myself as the crew," Killian said. Emma stopped and glared at him.

"Are you the Savior? Because I am and apparently that means I am doomed the spend the rest of eternity fixing my own mistakes!" she barked. Instantly, the anger fell from her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her temples, "It's just - I don't know what to do,"

"You're a survivor, love," Killian replied, "You'll sort it out,"

"And what if I don't?" Emma asked.

"You will," he said firmly. He crossed the room to her and put his hand on his shoulder. "You've conquered ever battle you've ever fought, Emma. I have no doubt that you will conquer this as well,"

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and felt her body relax. Hearing him use her name felt intimate in ways she couldn't describe. Usually she was "Swan" or "Love" or "Darling". To hear her name on his lips was something enchanting. She smiled at Killian.

"Okay," she said.

"Now, can we conquer a meal?" Killian asked playfully. Emma laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess we can go to Granny's," she replied. Killian dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Does no one in this bloody town make their own food?!" he asked. Emma eyed him curiously.

"The man who lived in pubs wants a homecooked meal?" she asked.

"D'you think it was because I had a choice in the matter?" he retorted, walking to the kitchen. Emma followed dubiously.

"There's not much for food in here," she said as she watched him open the fridge and scan the empty shelves, "Unless you want pop-tarts and water,"

"No, the boy tried to engage me in those pastry atrocities," Hook replied with a shudder, "I've eaten hard tack with better flavor,"

"So what do you suggest?" Emma asked.

"Is there a dry goods purveyor nearby?" Killian replied, scanning her cupboard.

"A _grocery store_?" she asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Let's go, Swan," he replied with a look.

* * *

Emma sat on the counter top watching Killian work. Despite his handicap, he was more than adept at maneuvering around the kitchen and whatever he was making had filled the apartment with a wondrous aroma.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" she asked for the fourth time. Killian snapped the oven door shut with force and looked at her.

"Swan, I've fed myself before you came around," he replied curtly and turned his attention to the pot on the stove.

"Okay, okay, sorry," she said, putting up both hands in mock defense.

Half an hour later, they were sitting down at the scrubbed wood table. Emma stared at her plate and then looked across at Killian.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

"Food," he replied in a tone reminiscent of a flustered housewife, "Eat it,"

The stew in her bowl was a colorful mix of orange and red and smelled like heaven. She took a small bite and, impressed, began to dig in with enthusiasm.

"I can't believe you made this," she said, glancing at Killian.

"I am a man of many talents," he replied with an impish grin.

"Yeah but this is - this is really delicious, Killian. Thank you," Emma said. Killian smiled in an abashed way and focused on his own bowl.

"You're quite welcome, Swan," he replied, "It was my mother's recipe,"

"Your mother?" Emma asked delicately. Killian had barely spoken of his brother, Liam, so to hear him mention another family member caught her entirely off-guard.

"Yes, even a pirate has a mother," he replied, "Her name was Isabel. She died when I was quite young but I do remember her,"

"She taught how to cook?" Emma asked.

"No, but she kept her recipes in a book that was left to me when she died," Killian explained, "So I learned them over time, reading the book whenever I felt alone. It made it so that she was near me whenever I did,"

Emma felt her stomach do somersaults. He had mentioned that he knew loneliness, sadness, and pain but Emma had assumed it was all during his life as a pirate. She'd forgotten that he had been a child once, too, and a child who had lost those he loved many, many times.

"What was she like?" she asked, tentatively. Being a guarded person herself she knew that crossing the lines into personal stories was dangerous but she felt that he'd given her an opening. Killian smiled in a sad, sweet way.

"She was warm," he replied, "And smelled of baked bread and honey,"

He looked out the window, studying the glass as though it would reflect some secret back to him. Emma knew the look in his eyes - that gray, hazy nostalgia that surrounds distant memories. The oldest of memories never comes back quite clearly. There is always mystery and illusion. What was once recalled with such ease often requires a battle to retain.

"She was the one person who loved me unconditionally and without reserve," he said, still looking out the window, "Perhaps the only person,"

Emma wanted to refute him but couldn't. There were reservations about him and she would be foolish to say she'd shaken them. He was a pirate and his past was checkered with stories that she'd never be able to know.

* * *

There was a comfort in the simple tasks of domesticity. Scrubbing dishes was mundane as any household chore but Emma found it relaxing to put her mind to the task of washing, rinsing, and drying, rather than focusing on the seemingly insurmountable problems that she was facing.  
Killian was leaned in the doorway to the kitchen watching her with a look of amusement.

"What?" she asked as shook water off of a plate before setting it to dry on the rack.

"You've never looked lovelier, Swan," he commented, causing Emma to scoff.

"Doing the dishes with rubber gloves on?" she asked, "I'm not sure 'lovely' is how I'd describe it,"

"I'm serious," Killian replied firmly, "You are stunning,"

Emma tugged off the gloves and walked over to him, putting her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and lingering, filled with the promise of more to come.

"We should go to bed," she whispered to him, pulling back from him. He grinned at her and kissed her once quickly.

"I thought you were doing the dishes?" he asked playfully. Emma turned halfway around, still keeping herself pressed against him, and waved her hand. The remaining pile of plates and pots disappeared.

"Done," she replied, turning back to face him, "Anything else?"

"Shouldn't you be using your powers for the greater good?" Hook breathed as he nipped at her neck.

"There is no greater good than this," she replied, tilting her head back as his mouth continued in a downward journey.


	9. Chapter 9: Let's Go For A Drive

**Considering the fact that Emma and Hook have been 'doing the deed' quite frequently and he's sort of moved in with her, I wanted to include a bit about David & Mary Margaret trying to toe the delicate line of parenthood with Emma, so enjoy that! Also, thank you so much for reading! I can't believe how many people have actually even viewed the story, let alone favourited and/or followed. Thank you! I appreciate it! Reviews welcome and encouraged! - Susy**

* * *

Emma tried to focus on her computer screen but she could feel her father's eyes boring into the back of her head like lasers. She spun around in her chair quickly, causing him to jump.

"What?!" she snapped.

"What?" he echoed.

"You're watching me. I can feel it!" she replied, eying him. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, pretending to be very interested in the file he was holding.

"That's upside, Mr. Nothing," Emma said with a roll of her eyes, "What's going on?"

David let out a deep sigh and tossed the folder aside. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You're a grown woman," he said, "But you're also my daughter,"

"Okay . . . " Emma replied, looking at him with a confused expression.

"I just - your mother and I -" David shifted uncomfortably, "With Hook and you - we just want to make sure you're safe,"

"Safe?" Emma asked and then her eyes shot wide, "_Safe_?! Ew! Please don't say that!"

"What?" David asked and then realization dawned on him, "No! NO! Not like that! Safe as in - safe from harm! Safe from death! Not - not the other safe!"

Emma stared at her father with a horrified expression.

"I want to pretend that this conversation never happened," she said.

David ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

"I agree," he replied, "but it's just - we just want to make sure you're happy,"

"I live in a town of fairytale characters and one of them might be a villain so powerful that not even the darkest magic can stop her," Emma said flatly,"Happiness is not at the top of my list right now,"

"You know what I mean," David replied in measured tones, making him sound more like a father than Emma had thought possible, "WithHo-Killian,"

"Oh," Emma replied, "I'm - happy,"

"You don't sound so convinced," her father said. Emma sat back in her chair and thought for a moment.

"I'm as happy as I can be," she answered finally.

"We didn't get the chance to be the parents we wanted to be, Emma, and you know that. And it was our fault, in a lot of ways, but we still want to be there for you. We're still protective of you, whether we intend to be or not," David replied, "You'll always be our daughter,"

"I know," Emma said, smiling, "It's just an adjustment. Especially when you guys are basically the same age as me,"

"We're still your parents," David replied, "We may not look older but I'd like to think we're wiser,"

"If you were wiser, Henry wouldn't have heard 'the baby' at two a.m.," Emma retorted causing David to blush. He shook his head quickly.

"Okay, I get that you don't need me or your mother to tell you about life," he said, "But just know that we're here for you, always,"

Emma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Despite all the tangled branches of her family tree, she did love her parents and was always grateful, if not a little amused, when they showed that love.

"I know. Thank you," she said, happy to be putting the conversation to rest.

"I'm going to get some coffee from Granny's. Want some?" David asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, turning her chair back around at her desk.

"Just for the record, Emma, if he breaks your heart, I'll probably have to kill him," David said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Emma flipped absently through the book Gold had given her about The Snow Queen. There was a lot of information but none of it seemed to be step-by-step instructions for how to find, defeat, and re-capture her.

The door opened and Emma didn't lift her head, expecting David to be returning with the coffee.

"Any idea what '_sned-ronning-gen_' means?" she asked.

"It's Danish," Regina replied, "It means The Snow Queen,"

Emma jumped to her feet, startled to find Regina standing a few feet from her.

"Regina, I -" she faltered. Regina put up a hand to stop her from continuing.

"Save it," she replied coolly.

"Is Henry okay?" Emma asked.

"He's fine," Regina answered, "I'm not here about Henry,"

"Okay, so . . ." Emma trailed.

"I heard you and the one-armed drunk brought back more than just a person," she replied tersely. Emma could feel the tension in the room and was becoming choked by it.

"We don't know for sure," she replied, "But we think it's The Snow Queen - Elsa - from Arendelle,"

"You realize that she was put away in Rumplestiltskin's vault because she was some of the darkest magic he'd ever seen?" Regina asked.

"I know," Emma nodded, "Believe me, we didn't intend to release her,"

"But you did," Regina said.

"We did," Emma agreed.

"We need to figure out how to send that frozen bitch back to her cupboard and get her out of this town," Regina said.

"We?" Emma asked and Regina shrugged.

"If she's a threat to this town then she's a threat to Henry," she explained, "And . . . despite what you've done, I know it wasn't intentional,"

"Thank you, Regina," Emma said quietly but Regina shook her head.

"No," she said firmly, "We're not - I can forgive you, Miss Swan, but I can't easily forget it. For now, we work together for Henry,"

"Okay," Emma replied. The door to the sheriff's office opened and David appeared carrying two coffees. His carefree expression hardened as soon as he caught sight of the Mayor.

"Regina," he said with a nod.

"Charming," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. She turned on her heel and brushed past him, leaving just as quickly as she'd appeared. David looked at his daughter.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"For now," she replied.

* * *

"So, Regina's willing to help? Well, that's good!" Mary Margaret said cheerfully. She was sitting with Neal in her arms, rocking him gently back and forth.

"Yeah, I don't know how good but it's a start," Emma shrugged, peeling her jacket off. She hung it off the hook by the front door and sat down on the couch. David was in the kitchen.

"I just wish we knew more about this 'Snow Queen'," he said, "Where she is, how powerful she is, whether or not she plans to harm us,"

"I think it's safe to say she plans harm," Emma replied, "It's not as though she's going to be happy that Gold trapped her in an urn for eternity,"

"So why hasn't she gone after him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied.

"Do you think it has something to do with Kai?" David asked.

"Possibly," Emma said, "I wish I could talk to the kid and find out what happened to him when he was with her,"

"Can you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I wouldn't know where to look. He could still be in the Enchanted Forest or Neverland or Oz or, I don't know, Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts?" David and Mary Margaret asked at the same time.

"Nevermind," Emma replied with a wave of her hand, "It's just that I don't know where to begin looking for clues and it's exhausting,"

"Where's Henry?" Mary Margaret asked, shifting the baby over her shoulder to pat his back.

"With Killian," Emma replied, "They went fishing,"

"They seem to be getting on well," David observed, "I think its good for both of them,"

Emma eyed her father.

"Henry's happy. That's all that matters," she replied.

"Are you happy?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat.

"I don't know. I mean - I don't know!" she said, throwing her hands in the air, "I've never not been in survival mode and I can't turn that off just because there's a guy around,"

The baby began to squirm and fuss in his mother's arms and David stood up, holding out his hands.

"Here, I'll put him down," he said. Mary Margaret smiled up at her husband as she handed off her son and watched him walk over to the crib.

"I just want you to feel joy, Emma," she said, still watching David and Neal, "Joy and love and happiness. Because you deserve it,"

Emma didn't reply but watched her father cradling his son with such tenderness and emotion that it made her heart ache. She had memories like that now - even though they were false. Regina had given her memories of raising Henry, holding him close to her, reading him stories, tucking him into bed. And though they conflicted with reality, she sometimes thought of them, longing for the sense of serenity and peace they brought her.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize Mary Margaret was watching her until she felt her gaze.

"What?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"You just looked so peaceful," she replied, "What were you thinking about?"

"The memories Regina gave me of raising Henry," Emma answered honestly, "Sometimes I wish - I wish they'd been real,"

Her mother gave her a sad, sweet smile and patted her leg in a tender gesture.

"Henry is loved beyond measure," she replied, "And he knows it,"

"I know," Emma conceded.

"Do you think, one day, you might want another child?" Mary Margaret asked with hesitation in her voice. Emma blinked at her mother.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just a question," said Mary Margaret, "I mean, its reasonable to ask,"

"I - uhm - I -" Emma stuttered. In truth, she'd thought about it many times - when Henry first came to find her, when she met her parents, and more recently when Baby Neal was born. Holding her little brother brought her back to those false memories and those maternal feelings she didn't realize she'd possessed.

"I don't know," she finally answered, "Maybe one day,"

"Maybe with Killian?" her mother asked, causing Emma to nearly choke and go red with embarrassment.

"What?!" she gasped in a whisper, conscious of her father's presence just across the loft.

"Well, it's a fair question!" Mary Margaret hissed back at her, "I mean you are _driving around_ with him,"

Her mother's emphasis on 'driving around' made Emma feel like she was sixteen-years-old.

"It doesn't matter who I'm _driving around_ with," she said, "I'm an adult. I'll _drive around_ with whoever I want and not have a baby with them!"

Mary Margaret pursed her lips and sighed.

"People become parents without planning," she said, "Especially when they go driving around so much,"

"Who's driving where?" David asked, having cross back over to the living room.

"I'm driving home," Emma replied, jumping to her feet, "I'll see you guys later,"

She grabbed her coat off the hook and high-tailed it out of the apartment, her cheeks flushed with both exertion and embarrassment as she reached the sidewalk. She absently rubbed at the bruises on her lower back and let out a long, slow breath. No matter how much _driving_ she was doing, it was always _with a seat belt_. Shaking her head, she set off back towards her apartment, hoping to do more research about "The Snow Queen" and whatever she had planned for Storybrooke.


	10. Chapter 10: The Wire

**Okay, reviewers, you've put the pressure on me! Your reviews are amazing and I thank each and every one of you for taking time to write them. Thank you also to those who've followed and/or favorited. And thanks to anyone who is reading! To know that what I'm writing is being read by someone is incredible. Anyway, enough gratitude. Here's a chapter from Killian's POV. Hope you enjoy! Thanks - Susy**

* * *

Killian kept a watchful eye on the boy as he stood at the helm of the sailboat. It was no ship but it was an adequate vessel for their purposes.

"Do you think anyone will miss this boat while we're gone?" Henry asked, glancing back at the harbor where the slip lay empty.

"Your mother is the Lord High Constable of this town so I pray she'll have mercy on us should we be in need of it," Killian replied with a grin.

Henry nodded, smiling to himself, and looked back out to sea.

They'd been on the water all day and Killian felt an overwhelming sense of peace. It was his home, for all intents and purposes, and on the water there was little time anything but work. And work cleared his mind.

"Do you wish you were back there?" Henry asked.

The pirate didn't need to ask for clarification on where 'there' was. The boy had spent most of the morning gleaning information from him about the various realms he traveled to in his time at the helm of the Jolly Roger. The boy was vastly interested in even the most mundane stories and Killian enjoyed relaying them to such a captive audience.

"I have the sea," Killian replied, "I am content to be where she is,"

Henry made a face, unsure of whether or not the response satisfied him.

"What if they go back? My grandparents want to go back," he said, "I don't know if my mom does. If we do go back, will you be a pirate again?"

"I'm always a pirate," Killian reminded him with a lift of his brow.

"I know, I mean -"

"Aye, boy, I understand," Killian interrupted him. He stood next to Henry and looked out at the water for a moment before answering. "I suppose I'll go wherever I'm wanted, wherever I'm called,"

"You mean if my mom wants to call you," Henry replied. Killian shot him a look and the boy shrugged. "I know you're not sleeping on the couch,"

Killian cleared his throat and turned his face away from the boy, hoping to quell the rising heat in his chest. The boy was his mother's son - quick, perceptive, and not one to mince words.

"I'll not lie to you, lad," he said, "I care for Emma deeply. I want her to have happiness,"

"She was happy before, in New York," Henry said, "But it wasn't real. Even Walsh was a lie,"

"Walsh?" Killian asked.

"The guy - the one that turned into the monkey," Henry explained.

"Ah, yes," Killian replied. He felt an unfamiliar tension in his shoulders when he thought of Emma with another man. He'd not seen the man called "Walsh" other than to watch his figure disappear into the night. Still, he hated him with a burning fire. He hated any man that had ever had Emma Swan and any man that ever would.

"He was nice when he wasn't, you know, evil," the boy continued, "I want her to have that again,"

"I shall do my best," Killian replied. Henry turned an appraising eye on the pirate, something Killian was unaccustomed to from a child.

"You know my grandpa would probably kill you if you turned out to be a flying monkey," the boy said. Killian grinned.

"I'm quite certain your grandfather intends to kill me regardless of my simian connections," he said.

* * *

The boy had proven an adept fisherman and caught two good-sized specimens. Killian was amused by the lad's enthusiasm and curiosity about the sea. It was nice to have an eager student by his side. Baelfire had been that way - quick to learn, desperate to absorb as much information as possible.

There was a sadness in drawing the comparison between father and son. Killian felt an uncomfortable pang of regret when he did. For it was him who'd taken Milah from Bae, starting a long chain of events that eventually led to Henry losing his own father. Here Killian was standing next to the boy, imparting his knowledge in the same way Baelfire would've like to have done, looking upon the young man with a sort of fatherly pride. He should not have this opportunity when he'd been responsible for so much death.

"You okay?" Henry asked, pulling Killian out of the internal tempest he was brewing.

"Aye," Killian assured him, "It may be time for us to moor our vessel. Turn the wheel to port,"

Henry looked back at the shoreline of Storybrook and then out to the sea. Killian caught the spark in his eyes and recognized the craving, the soul's yearning for adventure.

"We'll feast on our catch and plot tomorrow's course," Killian said to him. Henry's smile lit up his face and the pain caught in Killian's chest again. That wasn't a smile he should be seeing. He should be where Baelfire was, where Milah was; he should've been in their places.

* * *

Once they'd returned the sailboat to its slip, Killian sent the boy on to his home, knowing Emma would be getting anxious to see him. He smiled to himself thinking of her odd little maternal quirks. Outwardly, she appeared like iron: immovable, strong, and impenetrable. But he knew her soul now, or at least the corners of it she had laid bare to him, entrusted to his keeping. She was born to survive and would give her all for those she loved.

Killian's retreat back into his thoughts (yet again) was interrupted by a figure standing at the dock. It was the thief - Robin of Locksley - but Swan had called him "Robin Hood". Killian raised his hand to the man in greeting and it was met with a somber nod.

"How fare the seas this evening?" Robin asked as Killian came up the dock ramp.

"Quiet," he replied, "Considering trading banditry for piracy, are you?"

Robin laughed but it was hollow. Knowingly, Killian extracted his flask and handed it to the man.

"Whatever's weighing your mind no doubt needs to be eased," he said and the thief accepted, taking a healthy swig of rum.

"Where's your boy?" Killian asked. Of the few times he'd seen Robin, there'd always been the boy with him - Roland, was it? Yes, it was Roland and the woman was Marian.

"With his mother," Robin answered, "They're at the lakeside,"

"Have I foiled your escape plan, then?" Killian asked. Robin shrugged.

"I came here to think. It seems to be the only quiet place in this town, other than the forest but I shan't want to have my men see me this way," he explained, "I am torn between my duty and my heart and it is an unfamiliar place to be,"

Killian gave the man a wry grin before downing his own throatful of rum.

"I know it well but I can't say that I've learned to navigate it any better at the last visit than the first," he replied, passing the flask back to Locksley.

"I never thought I'd see my wife again," Robin said abruptly, "I spent years trying to overcome the grief, the pain of losing her and when I did, when I thought I'd found another to fill my heart, she returned. Now I'm between two lands - the past and the future - and at a loss to determine my course,"

"I daresay no man can live in the past, although having visited myself I'm not sure that's true," Killian quipped.

Robin huffed in a sort of half-laugh.

"I love them both," he said with a rueful grin, "but I am faced with an impossible choice: am I forced to become the man I once was and forsake the man I am?"

Before answering, Killian's mind clouded with thoughts of Milah. What would he do if she were to suddenly manifest here and now when he was so deeply in love with Emma? Would his heart ignore his head and choose for him or would logic win out? Would there be logic or would it all be driven by emotion? The thoughts were dizzying.

The clock tower rang somewhere in the distance, pulling Killian's mind to the situation at hand. It was growing late and there was a strange sense of longing for the familiarity of Emma in his arms.

Robin made to return the flask to Killian but he refused him.

"No, I think you may have a greater need of it than I," he said, "I fear I cannot offer any other counsel than the contents of the bottle,"

"It is much appreciated," Robin replied.

As Killian found himself walking almost unconsciously to the apartment he now considered "home", he realized just exactly what his choice would be in the thief's predicament. The answer hit him with such ferocity that it was almost laughable to think he'd considered any other alternative.

It was Emma. It was always Emma and it would always be her

He picked up his pace with a resolute energy and set off to find the woman who owned his heart.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rolly Joger

**More reviews and more thanks! I am more than a little surprised that people are enjoying my writing. Thank you! The pressure mounts for me to present something worthy of your praise. I shall do my best to keep going. Also, if I fudge any of the history of Killian or Emma I apologize. I just didn't have the energy to comb each episode for minute details. Also, I'm sorry this chapter was short and delayed. Thanks! - Susy**

* * *

"You've slain a dragon?!" Killian asked incredulously and not for the first time. He and Emma were sat at the table in the kitchen sharing a bottle of amber liquor that was more than doing its job. They were sharing stories of adventures past, unintentionally trying to best one another with tales of bravery, excitement, and danger. Admittedly, all of Killian's stories were from his own land, his own time, and there was a certain bravado to the tales of a pirate captain but Emma held her own, keeping his attention with accounts of her time working bail bonds and the various, if slightly dangerous, people she'd gone after.

Now, though, Killian's attention was steered towards the dragon. She'd mentioned it as an afterthought to a story about Louie Jones, the man she'd run down across three counties. His breath had been a scent like no other and Emma could only compare it to the sulfuric haze of dragon fire.

"Alright," she said, pouring another healthy measure in each of their glasses, "Enough dragons for now,"

Killian grinned devilishly and downed his drink in one swallow.

"What shall we move on to, love?" he asked. There was a huskiness in his voice that hinted at his own plans for the rest of the evening. A glance at the clock on the wall told Emma that it was already well into the next day.

She thought for a moment, swirling the liquid in her glass and watching the tiny whirlpool that formed in the center.

"You was your first kiss?" she asked, looking across to him from under her eyelashes in her best attempt at coquetry. Killian raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately felt bested in their game of flirtation.

"I was barely a lad, probably no more than your boy's age," he replied, "Her name was Constance and she was the daughter of the butcher,"

"And did he come after your hide when he caught you?" Emma asked teasingly.

"I told you when we met that I can count the people who've bested me on one hand," Killian replied, "I stole my kisses from Constance far from the eyes of her father. Never tempt a man who owns several cleavers,"

Emma laughed, imagining a pre-teen Killian planning his attack on the heart of the butcher's daughter. It was hard to think of him as anything but the man before her but as he told stories, she could conjure him as a boy.

"And you, Miss Swan?" he asked, eyeing her, "What of the hearts you broke in your youth?"  
"I was eight and he was a neighbor of one of my foster homes. His name was Diego," she replied, "I was leaving and he told me he felt sorry for me so he kissed me,"

"Hardly the romantic dalliance one would hope for," said Killian.

"I was _eight_," Emma replied, "I was more angry than heartbroken,"

Killian laughed, pouring himself out another glass and topping off Emma's.

"When was your first heartbreak?" he asked. The nature of the question was such a sharp divergence from their original, light-hearted conversation that it caused Emma to flinch and clutch her glass.

"Heartbreak?" she repeated. Killian nodded and waited for her response.

She supposed that conversations like these were normal - if that word applied - because they helped explore the dark parts of a life. And if you were to truly love someone you had to know all the dark and the light.

"Neal," she replied finally, "He was my first and only heartbreak,"

"You were the breaker after that?" Killian asked with a grin.

"No," Emma answered, "I just stopped letting people have my heart,"

* * *

Killian rubbed his head in a vain attempt to settle the throbbing that had taken up residence all over his skull. The midday light streaming through the unshaded windows made him crave the solitude and darkness of his room aboard the Jolly Roger. With shutters pulled tight and the crew ordered to silence, he was able to weather the storm of drink quite well. It wasn't boding the same for him now as he lay in bed in the room of endless windows.

"Rise and shine," Emma called in a sing-song voice that reminded him eerily of her own mother's eternal cheeriness. Killian groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillows.

He could feel and hear Emma crossing the room and standing near the edge of the bed.

"I'm not above dousing you in cold water," her voice said. He cocked his head to the side and pried open one bloodshot eye.

"Swan, I have killed greater men for lesser sins," he grumbled and pushed his face back against the coolness of the pillows.

"For a pirate captain you sure can't handle your whiskey," she appraised.

Killian could make out the sound of mockery in her voice but he hadn't the strength to refute her. All his energy was currently being put into keeping the contents of his stomach from making themselves known.

The doorbell rang and Killian was grateful for whoever was on the other side of the door. Whether it was a traveling wizard there to cast a deadly curse or the insufferably cheery pair of doe-eyed crusaders that were Emma's parents, Killian relished in the solitude the visitor(s) afforded him.

He could hear muffled voices - one sounded like a man's - and the noise of footsteps drawing closer. He shot his hand out to the side table and clutched his hook, locking it into place preemptively.

"Hook, its for you," Emma's voice said. Killian tensed at the sound of his informal nickname. She'd rarely taken to using it as of late and even then it was usually in jest. Her tone now suggested that despite his own pains it would behoove him to arise and greet the guest.

Gingerly, he extracted himself from the bed and blinked against the sunlight flooding the room. Looking towards the door he saw Emma standing a few feet in front of Smee.

"Mr. Smee," he snapped, "I pray you bring word of vast treasure falling from the sky to warrant this intrusion,"

"Not from the sky, sir," Smee replied, "From the water. We've spotted the Jolly Roger coming in from the sea,"

Killian's eyes snapped open wide and he fixed his gaze on the little bearded man.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice scratchy but strong.

"The Jolly Roger, sir," Smee repeated, "She's headed for Storybrook,"


	12. Chapter 12: That Fiery Room

**Just noticed a few grammatical errors in the last chapter - sorry about that! Writing at 2 AM does a number on the brain. I'll admit that that chapter came out of nowhere - I just started writing and it finished itself. Hoping I can do the same with this one. Thank you for the reviews and reads, as always. I appreciate your time and energy to read what I've written. Thanks - Susy**

* * *

Emma paced anxiously in the courtyard in front of Granny's, her hands stuffed in the back pockets of her jeans. She was chewing her bottom lip and was only vaguely aware of the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Killian had bolted from the apartment in a flurry of black leather and silver leaving Emma standing stunned in the bedroom. She knew he'd gone down to the docks to greet whatever foe was returning his ship.

_His ship_ - the one he'd been so quick to part with in order to save her life - was returning. The implications of that return and the advent of whoever was captaining the ship had Emma's brain working overtime.

"Emma?" a quiet voice called. Emma spun around and found her mother staring at her as she stood under the archway entrance to Granny's patio.

"What?" Emma asked, suddenly alarmed at the thought that her mother's appearance could be a warning of grave danger.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked, eying her.

"Is everything okay?" Emma replied quickly. Snow walked towards her daughter and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, everything's fine," she said gently, "Are you okay? Where's Killian?"

"Down at the docks," Emma replied, running a nervous hand through her hair, "His ship is back,"

"Back?" Snow echoed curiously.

"Smee came by this morning to tell him," Emma replied. She realized that her legs ached from the constant movement and her lip felt numb.

"Who is captaining the ship?" Snow asked.

"I don't know," Emma replied. The feeling of helplessness and nerves made her even more uncomfortable. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and was suddenly embarrassed.

"Emma, oh, Emma!" Snow said gently. She pulled her daughter over to a table and sat her down, clutching her hands in her own. "It's okay. What's wrong? What are you worried about?"

"What if he leaves?" Emma blurted. The intense honesty of her words burned in her throat. She didn't realize how much she feared Killian's departure. She'd opened herself to him, told him secrets she'd kept so close to her heart, and to think of him leaving, abandoning her just as so many had done before him, gave her more than a simple pause.

"Leaves? Emma, he loves you," her mother said, "He wouldn't walk away from you,"

Emma felt intensely self-conscious, even under the kind gaze of her own mother.

"Everyone leaves," she said faintly, "I guess, unconsciously, I've been waiting for him to do it, too,"

"He won't leave, Emma," Snow said resolutely, "He loves you and you don't abandon the people you love,"

* * *

Killian stood at the dock with his spyglass pressed to his eye. Out in the water he could see the outline of her and his heart filled with a strange emotion. It was pleasure and pride and fury and weariness. It was his ship and she was returning to him. It was just a matter of question as to who was at her helm.

"It is The Jolly Roger, isn't it, sir?" Smee asked excitedly.

"Aye, Mr. Smee," Hook replied, collapsing the spyglass and pocketing it, "She has returned,"

"Can you see who is captaining her?" Smee asked, standing on his tip-toes in an attempt to see better.

"Not yet," replied Hook as he stared at the water line.

* * *

Ruby brought another cup of tea out to the small table where Snow and Emma were sitting.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No, thanks Ruby," Snow replied with her soft smile, "Thanks,"

The waitress disappeared back into the cafe and Snow looked at her daughter. They'd been sitting in relative silence for a while, once Snow had been able to calm Emma down, and enjoying a cup of tea while watching the comings and goings of the people in Storybrook. Snow could tell that her daughter's mind was at the docks, waiting for news.

"Do you want to go down there?" she asked. Emma shook her head.

"No," she replied, "I'm okay. I'll wait,"

Snow checked her watch. It was nearly eleven and she'd promised Charming she'd only be gone a moment down to Granny's to pick up coffee and come back. That was over an hour ago.

"Oh! David! The baby!" Emma said, realizing.

"They're fine, they're fine," Snow reassured her, "Emma, it's going to be okay,"

Hearing her mother's words, spoken to resolutely and with such conviction, settled Emma's heart even just a little. Relaxing a bit, she picked up her cup of tea with both hands, relishing in its warmth. The wind had picked up and there was a chilly edge to the air. The tea was like a warm blanket.

The cup slipped from Emma's hands to the table top and splattered everywhere.

"Emma!" Snow said, jumping up from her seat.

"The wind," her daughter said with wide-eyes.

"What?' Snow asked, looking around for a cue. Unconsciously, she pulled her sweater tighter and then realization washed over her. "The Snow Queen,"

"Henry," Emma whispered before setting off at a running pace towards Regina's house. Rounding the corner with her mother right behind her, they collided with Regina and Henry in a comical thud.

They all spoke at once until Regina put up both of her hands to stop them all.

"What is going on?" she asked sharply, glaring at Emma.

"I don't know," she replied, "The weather just turned. I don't know why or how,"

"Is it the Snow Queen?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Regina said, putting an arm around him.

"What can we do?" Snow asked. Regina glanced up at the sky. The bright blue hue had shifted to a pale white-grey and swirls of purple and black danced through the clouds.

"Get Henry to David. There's still a protection spell on the loft," Emma directed, "And then we need find the Snow Queen,"

* * *

"I'm not staying here while you go out and fight god-knows-what!" David cried, throwing his hands up in protest of his wife and daughter.

"You don't get a choice," Regina snapped, obviously annoyed with this petty family squabbling.

"David, someone has to stay here to protect Neal and Henry," Mary Margaret plead, holding her husband's hands in her own.

"You don't know what lays out there!" David retorted angrily.

"You are the only person I trust to protect my son," Emma interjected, looking at him directly, "I know you would do anything to keep him safe. I trust you. Please, just do this for me,"

David let out a deep breath through his nose and looked at his daughter. There was so much of her mother in her eyes - strength, fortitude, loyalty, and honor. There was also a fiercely stubborn streak in her, though that may have been his own making.

"Fine," he grunted, "Two hours. If you're not back, I'm going after you,"

"Deal," Emma agreed.

"Where are you going first?" David asked.

"The docks," Emma replied, "Hook was going there because his ship was returning. There's got to be a connection between The Snow Queen and a magical pirate ship coming back into town, right?"

"If history has taught us anything, yes," Snow replied.

After quick goodbyes and a lingering hug for her son, Emma set off with her mother and Regina towards the docks to meet whatever enemy lay before them.


	13. Chapter 13: The Black Spot

**You guys! Your reviews are amazing and I appreciate all of them so much! I was pushing to work through a writer's block and (I think!) I've finally overcome it. Get ready for some drama! Thank you again for reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy! - Susy**

* * *

As the unlikely trio marched towards the docks, there was the sound of screaming that pricked Emma's ears. It was a painful noise, the cry of loss and of sadness. Breaking into a run, Emma sprinted towards the docks, irrationally afraid for Killian's life. As she turned the corner around the boathouse, she found a collection of people hovering in a tight circle. The crying grew louder.

"Move aside! Move!" Emma barked, pushing through the crowd. As it broke, she saw Marian in the center, sobbing hysterically over the stiff form of Robin laying on the ground. His skin was an eerie white-blue and he seemed immovable.

"Robin! Robin, wake up!" Marian screamed.

"What happened?!" Emma asked urgently.

"We found him like this," a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Killian and a wave of reassurance crashed over her.

"You're here," she said stupidly. Killian cocked an eyebrow at her in question but there wasn't time to ask it.

"What happened here?" Regina's voice seethed, having come to the scene where the frozen Locksley lay.

"You did this! You!" bellowed Marian, leaping to her feet to launch herself at Regina. Both Emma and Killian blocked her, with the latter wrapping his arms about her to stop her.

"Let me go! She's a monster! She did this!" Marian roared.

Regina's horrified look focused on Robin and Emma knew, without a doubt, that this was not a curse of her own hand.

"Marian, please calm down!" Snow begged the flailing woman. Hook grimaced against her force, tightening his grip.

Regina knelt down slowly next to Robin's body, her mouth hung half-open in silent terror.

"Can you do anything?" Emma asked.

"I - I don't know what this is," Regina replied, her voice sounding faraway.

"A little help, Swan?!" Hook groaned as Marian stuck her heeled foot against his leg. Emma paused for a moment, shaking her head back and forth as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Once settled, she waved her hand at the woman and Marian instantly went slack, her eyes drooping.

"What was that?!" Snow asked, looking from the now-immobile woman to her daughter.

"I didn't know what else to do," Emma replied shortly and turned back to Regina and Robin. "What is it? What happened?"

"I was waiting at the dock for my ship and Smee discovered the thief like this," Hook explained. "I met him here last night but I left before this occurred,"

"Let's take him to Gold's shop," Snow suggested, "If this is The Snow Queen's doing then he may know how to restore Robin Hood,"

"You heard him before," Emma replied, "He said I was the one who had to capture the Queen and defeat her,"

"Where's Roland?!" Regina asked urgently, cutting into their conversation.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Roland! Roland! Robin's son!" Regina nearly screamed.

"We didn't see him," Hook replied, still holding Marian in his arms, "There was no sight of him when we found the woman,"

"She's taken him," a voice said from the crowd. They all turned to see Anna standing at the edge of the circle wearing a horrified expression. "She's taken the boy,"

"Who?" Snow asked.

"Elsa," Anna replied.

* * *

Once in the boathouse, they laid Robin and Marian out on some pallets and Emma sent Snow away to tell David what had happened. Regina remained glued to Robin's side, over him like a broken-hearted guardian angel.

"What happened to your ship?" Emma asked Killian, realizing that he'd not mentioned the vessel.

"It remains just off the harbor," he replied, glancing towards the water, "We were hoping to watch it come to port but then we discovered our frozen friend there,"

A beat of silence passed and Killian looked her.

"What's happened, Swan?" he asked, reaching out to touch her arm. She flinched unintentionally and the worry spread across Killian's face.

"Emma?" he asked quietly, stepping closer to her but keeping his hand down.

"I thought - I thought you were going to leave," she admitted, keeping her eyes down to the floor, unable to meet his gaze, "I figured once you got your ship back, you'd go,"

"What?" asked Killian, in a tone of utter shock.

"It's nothing," Emma replied, trying to shake him off but he tucked his hook under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Why would I leave you?" he asked.

"Because everyone always has," she replied. It was another honest admission she made before she could stop herself. Being around Killian brought out an uncomfortably truthful side of her.

He smoothed a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"I will never abandon you," he said, "You have taken my heart, Emma Swan. Trust that I will not put much distance between it and myself,"

A forced cough and clearing of the throat broke Emma's concentration and she turned to see her parents standing a short distance from her.

"Where's Henry?" she asked urgently.

"Safe at the loft. Ruby is with them," Snow answered. There was a visible blush rising in her cheeks and Emma hated the feeling of teenage embarrassment that washed over her whenever her parents and Killian were in the same room.

"What about Anna?" Regina asked from behind Emma and Hook.

"Anna?" David asked.

"She was the one who insinuated that this was her sister's handiwork," Hook replied, pointing at Robin.

"But she's gone now?" Snow asked.

"She can't have gone far," David replied, his hand going to his holster almost automatically.

"I'm going with you," Regina said firmly, rising to her feet, "I think its time I spoke with this little sunflower,"

"Regina, be careful," Emma warned, "We don't know who she is,"

"_She_ doesn't know who _I_ am," Regina seethed.

* * *

Blue and the other fairies from the convent came to help Killian and Emma transport Robin and Marian back to the convent.

"They'll be safe here," Blue had said in her gentle, sing-song voice, "We'll watch over them,"

After stowing away their sleeping companions, Emma and Hook set off towards Anna's office to see if Regina and David had found her. As they walked, Killian slipped his fingers in Emma's. It was a simple gesture but one that served to still Emma's jumpy heart. He was here and he wasn't leaving. She could take solace in his presence here and now and forget whatever she was expecting in the future.

The pair came upon David and Regina standing in front of what should've been Anna's office. Instead of the flyers for properties and the hand-painted flowers in the windows, there was nothing. The storefront was empty and appeared to have been for quite some time.

"What the hell?" Emma asked.

"We don't know," answered David, his arms crossed and feet firmly planted in his "Dad" stance, as Emma called it.

"Do you have any spells you can cast to find where she's gone?" Hook asked Regina. She shot him an icy glare.

"Don't you think I've tried?" she snapped.

Emma cast a pleading glance at her father, imploring him to quell whatever storm was brewing in Regina.

"We need to speak to Gold," he said.

Before anyone could answer, Mr. Smee appeared racing towards them, red-faced and wheezing as he came to a halt in front of them.

"Smee?" Hook asked, putting a hand on his first mate's back.

"Its - here - Cap'n -" he gasped, gulping in air between words.

"It?" David asked.

"My ship," Killian replied, his eyes shooting towards the docks.

* * *

It was there - the Jolly Roger back in Storybrook harbor. Killian cast an appraising eye on the vessel, like a father looking upon a prodigal son.

There was a crew moving about the deck and Emma caught Killian's hand grip the hilt of his sword.

"Down, boy," she said quietly. He shot her a look but turned his gaze quickly back to his ship.

"As mayor I think its my duty to introduce myself to our new guests," Regina said, pushing past them.

"Be careful!" David called after her.

Instead of responding in words, Regina's fingertips began to glow an vibrant red.

"We want to tell that to them," Emma said with a nod to the crew. She took a deep breath as she watched Regina approach the gangway.

"Who among is the captain of this ship?" she called to the crew.

"I am," Hook muttered and Emma nudged him with her elbow.

There was a murmur among the crew and shouts for the captain. The door to his quarter's opened and Emma strained her eyes to see who it was.

A tall man emerged dressed in worn brown breeches and a dirty white shirt. He was barefoot and his exposed arms, legs, and face were well-tanned. On his sandy brown hair he wore a yellow bandana.

"I am," he announced to Regina, "Pray, tell me what port this is?"

"You don't know where you sailed to?" she asked, "Some pirate captain,"

"It's not my first trade," the man replied. He turned his eyes towards Emma, Killian, and David standing at the dock.

"My name is Crusoe - Captain Crusoe," he announced.

"Robinson Crusoe?" Emma asked with some incredulity.

"Yes," the man replied with a grin, "But I think you may know me by a different name,"

"And what's that?" Killian asked sharply, taking a step in front of Emma.

"Kai," the man replied.


	14. Chapter 14: A Pirate's Life For Me

Emma had never seen two pirate captains in closed quarters and, even though Kai claimed not to be one, there was a testosterone overload that she couldn't escape. If Kai and Killian exchanged any darker of glares, they'd blind each other.

After the abrupt announcement of his identity, Kai had invited them all aboard the ship - he called it "his" ship with emphasis and Emma knew he was baiting Killian. What she didn't know was why.

Her own pirate had remained broodingly silent as they introduced themselves to the stranger and moved the conversation to Granny's. The gray-haired proprietor had quickly closed off the restaurant, leaving the group alone.

Now they were waiting in uncomfortable silence for Mary Margaret to arrive. David had ordered a coffee but Regina had quickly demanded a whiskey sour, causing the Prince to amend his order to an Irish coffee. Emma had ordered rum for a silent Killian and currently had her fingers clutched around a glass of Scotch.

Captain Crusoe had ordered "grog" much to Ruby's amusement but had settled for a beer in its place.

"What the hell are you doing in Storybrooke?" Regina asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I brought my ship as soon as I heard that Elsa was here," Kai replied.

"_Your_ ship?" Killian scoffed, "I don't recall trading it to the likes of you,"

"The man I got it from was happy to part with it," retorted Kai, "He said it was _barely_ seaworthy,"

"Perhaps under the wrong captain it is," Killian snapped.

"I never understood the draw to the sea," Kai said, "Seemed a coward's pursuit - to walk away from the land's troubles and problems,"

Killian nearly toppled the table as he dove at Kai. Both David and Emma pulled him back down to his seat.

"Outside. Now!" Emma demanded to him. He shoved back from the table angrily and stalked out the door with Emma on his heels.

"What the hell!?" she snapped as she shut the door behind them.

"I will not be taunted by a child!" Killian barked at her.

"We need him to find The Snow Queen," Emma replied, "You have to let it go until then,"

"If survives that long, it will not be for my lack of trying," threatened Hook.

"You're getting worked up because he talked bad about a boat!?"

"A boat!?"

"Fine! **A** **SHIP**!"

"**_MY_** ship!"

"Not anymore! Let it go!"

"Thank you for announcing to the world my inadequacies!"

"Its a damn ship, Killian, not your life!"

"IT IS MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"THEN WHAT AM I?!"

They'd reached the point in the argument that another word would spell chaos and disaster. They had gone nuclear and tension crackled in the air like lightening before a storm. Emma could see her breath in the air as she huffed in and out angrily. The Snow Queen was close and here she was arguing with her boyfriend at a restaurant.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma turned to see her mother and Poppy standing under the archyway that marked the entrance to the Granny's patio.

"They're inside," Emma replied, ignoring her mother's look pleading for explanation. She shoved past Hook and opened the door to the restaurant. Mary Margaret and Poppy followed but Hook made for the sidewalk.

Emma watched him leave but did not call out to him. She worried that anything she could say would only wound them further.

"Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, hanging in the doorway.

"Fine," Emma grunted. They turned into the restaurant where the group had all gotten to their feet.

Captain Crusoe wore an expression that made Emma feel a pang of genuine emotion for him.

"Poppy?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Kai?" the nanny replied, her eyes wide. They met in an embrace, arms hugged tightly around one another, and Emma looked away, feeling like an intruder on a deeply private moment.

"You've grown," Poppy said, her voice choked with tears.

"I tried to stop it but it wouldn't work," Kai replied with a chuckle, his own tone wavering.

"I've missed you," the nanny said quietly, pulling back from the hug and taking the man's face in her hands, "Oh, how I've missed you,"

"Can we please get to work here?" Regina interrupted. The pair parted ways and settled into seats next to one another.

"So, what's going on?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Anna's disappeared," David replied, "and we think she's got something to do with Robin's freezing and Roland's kidnapping,"

"She has everything to do with it," Kai replied matter-of-factly. The curious expressions on each of the faces around him implored him to elaborate.

"She's working for Elsa," he continued.

"Working for her?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After her parents' death, Anna was tasked with finding children to feed Elsa's spirit," he explained, "She's not stopped since,"

"What?" came a chorus of voices.

"I thought you knew," Kai said to Poppy, who shook her head in silent response.

"So, the little twit is working with the frost bitch?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Kai replied, "She's always been loyal to her sister,"

"It doesn't make sense," Emma said, "I would've known if she was lying when she told us,"

"You're up against the most powerful force in all the kingdoms combined, duckie," Kai said, "It's likely that whatever powers you have will be weak compared to her,"

"Excellent," David shrugged.

Emma grimaced at hearing Kai's apparent pet name for her. While Killian's nicknames - "_love_", "_darling_", "_my dearest_" - were endearing, Kai's use of "_duckie_" made her feel like a child speaking to a stately elder.

"Do you know where she took Roland?" Regina asked.

"Likely back to Arrendelle," Kai replied, "Her palace is there,"

"What does she want with him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"His soul, obviously. It's what she needs to survive," said Kai.

"But you escaped," Emma said, eying the man with suspicion, "How is that possible?"

"I've asked myself that for many year," he replied, "I don't know and I fear I never will,"

"How did you know to come here?" Regina asked, her eyes watching the man like a wild cat stalking its prey.

"I am called, whenever she takes a child. I have been successful for many years in keeping the children safe but I did not make it soon enough this time," Kai explained.

"You think?" Regina snapped.

"So, we need to go to Arrendelle to find Roland?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That where I would start," Kai replied.

* * *

The thought of another inter-realm vacation left Emma with chills running up and down her body. She would leave Henry here, hopeful that Poppy's skills as a nanny were a match for whatever evil may befall Storybrooke in her absence. The group had broken up after resolving to leave for Arrendelle at dawn's first light. They would take the Jolly Roger as it could already move easily through realms and could serve as a base of operations.

Emma headed down to the harbor both to find Killian and to make preparations for tomorrow's travels. As she reached the port, there was a change in the air. Where she'd left the ship a bustle of activity, it was eerily silent now.

"Killian?" she called. The lack of response made her nervous and she instinctively reached for her gun.

"Lady Swan!" Killian's voice bellowed and Emma looked up to see Killian halfway up the top mast. "Welcome aboard!"

"What . . . ?" she asked, holstering her gun and looking up at him. He grabbed a rope and swung adeptly down to the deck. Emma made her way up the steps and onto the ship.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," Killian said, making a sweeping bow with his hook.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, eying him with a look of suspicion.

"Well, I left our little tiff and headed to port, hoping at least to watch my ship," he explained, "Imagine my utter joy and surprise when I found Mr. Smee and my crew doing the same,"

"You stole the ship back," Emma said flatly.

"Stole? No, love, you cannot steal what is rightfully yours," Hook answered.

"What have you done?" Emma asked. There was a glint in his eyes reminsicent of the old Hook - the pirate she'd first met when he was working with Cora. The man who would do anything to win.

"The boy was right," replied Hook, "He is no captain. Because a captain would know never to leave his ship unattended,"

"The crew was here," said Emma cautiously.

"Aye but there was another of his many shortcomings: a crew should be loyal to their captain," Hook said, "It would appear that our friend Mr. Crusoe had commandeered a band of bilge rats unworthy of even a pallet of logs thatched with twine. They were a most unseaworthy bunch,"

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

The playful look in his eyes dropped and Hook shrugged.

"I simply told them there was a better life here for them and that I had a crew of men willing to trade places. They all happily disembarked and my crew came aboard. Not a single drop of blood was shed, milady," he explained.

"So, now what?" Emma asked after a beat of silence had passed.

"Now you decide," Hook replied.

"Decide?" Emma asked.

"Do you want to run away," he began, stepping closer to her, "or are you willing to risk the danger of spending the night in the company of a pirate captain?"


	15. Chapter 15: Crime & Punishment

**Longest chapter to date and I really wasn't expecting it to be! I hope I haven't disappointed anyone by making Kai appear as he did. Figuring out who he is was a journey for me and I'm still working on it. Also, I'd like to imagine myself as savvy (or cheesy?) enough to put "let it go" in the last chapter intentionally - it was just what I thought Emma would say. It wasn't until a reviewer pointed it out that I remembered "Frozen". Enjoy a bit of David being a dad and Hook being a pirate in this chapter. Thank you for reviews/reads/follows/favorites. Enjoy - Susy**

* * *

Emma had left Hook aboard his ship, choosing to spend her night with family rather than the leather-clad rapscallion who seemed more enamored with a floating pile of wood than anything she could offer. Before she headed back to the loft, she stopped into Gold's shop. It was early evening and no one was in the front room.

"Gold? Belle?" she called. There was a rustle from the back and Gold appeared.

"Ah, Miss Swan," he said upon seeing her, "How can I help you?"

"We're leaving for Arendelle in the morning," she replied, "Just - just letting you know,"

"No," Gold said.

"No?" she asked.

"You're not here to tell me of your imminent departure," he replied, running a finger along the top of the glass case he stood behind.

"So what am I here for?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"To ask my help once again and, once again, I'll tell you I can offer none," he said in his typical aloof tone.

"Alright," Emma replied, turning on her heel. She wasn't in the mood to be baited into a debate with Rumpelstiltskin. The loss of Neal was still fresh and although she knew it was his own choice to die, she couldn't help but blame his father for the loss.

"I'll watch over the boy," Gold called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Your boy," he repeated, "I'll see to it that no harm shall come to him,"

"In exchange for what?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Emma's suspicions swelled.

"You don't do anything for nothing," she said.

"I do for family," he replied. Emma watched him, searching for a sign of dishonesty or duplicity but she could find none.

"As much as neither of us would like to admit, we are bonded you and I," he said, "My son, my Bae, he belonged to each of us in a different way. And your boy is my own blood. I will protect him,"

"Like you protected Neal?" hissed Emma. She felt white-hot under her skin and her body tensed in preparation for a fight.

"I failed my son," Gold admitted, "I won't fail yours,"

The exchanged level stares and it was Emma who broke first.

"I don't need your protection," she said, turning back towards the door and making to leave.

"But Henry does," Gold said as she stepped outside.

* * *

The sun had ducked below the horizon and the streets were cast in a grey-purple light. Emma headed towards the loft, her anger at Hook at war with her feelings towards Gold. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't pay attention as she walked and nearly toppled over as she ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said quickly.

"No worries, duckie," Kai replied and Emma instantly regretted her mea culpa.

"Oh, it's you," she said, crossing her arms and shrugging, "Sorry,"

She made to push on but a tan arm reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, forcing her around to face him. She pulled back, putting a healthy distance between herself and the man.

"My home," she replied, "If you'll excuse me,"

"Oh, duckie, don't be like that," he said, cocking his head to one side and making a _tsk tsk_ noise. Emma's dislike of the mysterious Captain Crusoe grew with each passing second. She wondered, briefly, if it would truly be a detriment to their travels if she were to shoot him in the knee.

"Don't call me that," she warned, "And don't you have somewhere else to be? Someone else to be bothering?"

"I see your pirate friend has left you all alone," Kai observed, glancing around the sidewalk, "Typical of those types,"

"If this is you trying to win me over, you really need to rethink your strategy," said Emma with a glare.

"I like you, duckie," he replied, ignoring her warnings, "You've got moxie,"

"And you've got no sense of personal space," she retorted. The man had closed the gap she'd put between the two of them. She made a quick assessment of him: he was strong, his arms and legs tight with lines of sinew and muscle, and he was broad. His shoulders nearly doubled Emma's, a fact she could observe at this close range.

He laughed and Emma could feel the heat from his breath.

"You get one warning," she said, meeting his eyes with her own, "Back off or I'm going to shoot you and I'll make sure its a target that isn't easily replaced,"

"I might enjoy that," Kai whispered through his grinning lips.

"I doubt you would," a voice came from behind them and both Emma and Kai jumped back. David was standing on the sidewalk, his eyes alive with a fire that Emma hadn't seen before.

"Ah, Prince Charming," Kai said, presently a courtly leg with a flourished bow, "Do forgive me but I'm engaged in conversation with this lovely woman at the moment,"

"I don't think you are," David replied. Emma watched her father's arms tense as he spoke and she realized that while Kai put his strength on display, David was more than an even match for him.

"I thought you had a wife," Kai teased, "Although I can understand what's called you to stray,"

He reached out to touch Emma's hair but was stopped first by David's left hand gripping his wrist and then David's right hand making solid, painful contact with his middle. Emma heard the air wheeze out of the man and he doubled-over onto the ground. David crouched down next to the him, bringing his face close.

"The next time you come near my daughter, it'll be the last time you do _anything_," he said quietly. Kai's response came as a stifled moan and David rose to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked Emma. She nodded, somewhat absently, still in shock at what she'd witnessed.

They walked towards the loft in silence until Emma's head cleared.

"You didn't have to do that!" she snapped suddenly and David stopped walking to stare at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I can protect myself," she replied indignantly, "I don't need to be rescued!"

"That's my job, Emma," David said, "And for too many years its what I couldn't do but I'm here now,"

"I could've taken him," Emma said quietly after a few moments of walking. She saw the corner of David's mouth turn up slightly.

"I know," he replied, "but I didn't get the chance to punch Neal and I keep missing the opportunity to do it to Hook so I wanted to get at least one of them in,"

"You know you're pretty scary for being Prince Charming," Emma replied, amused.

"That wasn't Prince Charming back there," said David, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Who was it, then?" she asked.

"Your father," he answered and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

It was late - somewhere before dawn when the sky shifts to its darkest color and all the world seems to be silent and unmoving. Emma was back at her apartment, restless as ever and unable to settle herself into any sort of sleep.

After dinner at the loft, she'd said goodbye to Henry, hugging him more times that she would count, and set off back to her place. The plan was to meet at the docks at first light and head to Arendelle. Captain Crusoe - Emma shuttered involuntarily at his name - promised to guide them there.

She sat crossed-legged in the center of her bed, looking out of the panorama of windows at her view of Storybrooke. The town was soundless and it felt as though she were watching it on a television screen with the volume muted. Even the wind seemed to have gone to bed; the trees stood still in the night air.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she sat up straight, looking down to see what it was. A dark figure was moving along the sidewalk, heading her direction. Under the cover of the trees and moonlight, she couldn't make out much more than the general shape of it. A person, perhaps, although life in Storybrooke had taught her to prepare for any number of mythical and magical apparitions.

Emma crept out of bed and moved closer to the windows, careful to hide herself in the shadows. The figure was moving ever closer towards her home and she began to make a mental checklist of all the security features she had: dead-bolted door, several of Killian's knives, two pistols. And, she thought, herself.

She clenched her fists and released them, spreading her fingers wide apart. She had power immeasurable in these hands.

Emma looked back down at the street and saw that the figure had disappeared, making the tension in her shoulders spread further down her spine. Her muscles seemed to be locking themselves tight in preparation for whatever fight awaited. Listening carefully, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. She tip-toed into the living room and stood a few feet from the door, waiting.

The latch began to work slowly and she heard the telltale sound of a pin and pick being used. With a wave of her hand, the deadbolt slipped and the noise stopped. Whoever the intruder was had noticed the lock and was now debating how to proceed. Impatient with waiting and knowing (or hoping) that she had the upper hand, Emma used her magic to throw the door open. The figure, startled, let out a gasp, and

Emma snapped it back against the wall of the stairwell.

"Well, so much for surprising you, Swan," hissed an annoyed voice.

"Hook?" she asked into the darkness. She flicked on the lights and blinked back against the sudden brightness. Sure enough, stuck against the wall in the magical bonds of her own making was Killian. He tried to thrash against his ties but it was to no avail.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Would you kindly release me, madame?" he replied bitingly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she said and waved her hand. In response, Killian fell abruptly from his hoisted perch and land ungracefully on the threshold with a _thud_.

"You really know how to make a man feel wanted, Swan," he grumbled, getting to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked. She looked at the clock on the wall. "At two-thirty in the morning?"

"I told you that I would never put too much distance between my heart and I," he answered.

"I thought your ship was in port," Emma replied coolly. Killian sighed.

"Yes, I deserve a proper lashing for my behavior, love," he said, "For three hundred years, I was a pirate and my most meritorious actions were pressing men into my crew rather than dispatching them to the ocean floor. I am a virgin to the world of high-principled living,"

"I_ doubt_ you are a virgin of any world," Emma replied. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and Killian returned it, catching her eye.

"I can assure you my heart has been chaste," he said, stepping closer to her. Instead of feeling invaded as she had when Crusoe came towards her, she felt comforted by Killian's presence.

"And what about the rest of you?" said Emma with a sinuous smile. Killian's arm went around her waist and she was pulled against him. The intoxicating mix of sea salt, leather, rum, and pirate danced in her senses, nearly knocking her off her knees.

"I said I deserved a lashing," Killian breathed.


	16. Chapter 16: Fresh as the Driven Snow

**Holy woah 91 follows (at press time). I realize that in the world of FanFic that's probably nothing but to know that 91 people want to follow what I'm writing is amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Inventing a new form of inter-realm travel stumped me but I hope you like my result. This chapter is short but not to worry - I'm going to try to put two more up before the end of the day. Thanks for reading! - Susy**

* * *

Killian's muscles were chastising him viciously as he forced himself out of bed. His castigator was curled up in a nest of pillows and blankets, her hair falling loosely about her shoulders like a halo of gold against the dark night, her body oblivious to his exodus from slumber. In the sky there was a sliver of grey light at the horizon; dawn was coming and with it their next adventure beckoned.

Killian took stock of his impressive collection of scars, marks, and bruises as he glanced in the full-length mirror. He hardly found himself a handsome man, he thought as he appraised his features. His chest was a web of abuse, some scars faded in white lines and some still fresh with pink and red raised bumps.

He held up his hand to inspect it. "Not the hand of a gentleman", he said to himself and then smiled. Those were his mother's words from long, long ago.

"_Killian, these are not the hands of the gentleman_!" she'd chide and then take his small, pudgy fingers into the folds of her apron to clean away whatever grime and grub he'd been digging in.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see her awake behind him and prop herself up on her elbow.

"Inspecting the troops?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. He turned around to her and could see the outline of her body against the dim light. There was a languorous smile on her face.

"Assessing my grievous injuries," he growled back. Her grin spread and she let out a cat-like purr that made Killian's body shiver.

"You asked for a lashing," she said, sitting up. There was a satiated tone to her voice that made Killian's heart pound irrationally.  
"

I wasn't expecting you to take it literally, love," he said, rubbing at his shoulder absently. He couldn't see it now but he was certain in daylight there would be a notable pink bite mark just the shape and size of her exquisite mouth.

"It wasn't _all_ punishment," Emma murmured.

* * *

The ship was alive with energy and movement. The deck was crawling with crew members prepping for sail. Emma stood on the quarterdeck, watching it all unfold before her. She'd saild with Killian once to Neverland but they hadn't had a crew besides her parents and Regina. Now as they made plans for Arendelle they would be sailing with Captain Hook's men.

Emma watched as Killian danced about the main deck in a ballet of well-learned movements. In his element, she regarded him as "Captain Hook" now: at the helm of his ship, leading his crew into their next grand enterprise.

David and Mary Margaret came up the gangway shouldering their own packs.

"Morning," Emma nodded to them.

"We stopped at Granny's," Mary Margaret replied, holding out a coffee.

"Oh, I love you!" Emma exclaimed, causing her parents to laugh. The trio stood on the quarterdeck, observing the pirates before them.

"Is Crusoe here?" Mary Margaret asked, scanning the crowd.

"Not yet," Emma replied. She and David exchanged glances but kept silent.

"How does he plan to move this thing across the realms?" Regina grumbled, coming up the steps towards them.

"He said he had a way," Mary Margaret replied, somewhat dubiously.

They only needed to wait a few more minutes before Kai appeared at the docks, dressed much the same as the day before, with Poppy at his arm.

"Do be careful, Kai," she said, sounding as though she still regarded him as the young boy she was once tasked with looking after.

"I'll come back, Poppy, I promise," he said before sweetly planting a kiss on her cheek.

Emma watched as he ascended to the main deck. Hook's crew had momentarily stopped their operations, taking in the sight of the man who'd been captaining their ship (an action they clearly saw as mutinous).

"_Mister_ Crusoe, shall we set sail for your Arendelle?" Hook called, bringing Crusoe's attention to the helm. Emma smiled to herself, taking in the sight of Killian in his full regalia - from black boots to leather coat he looked every inch the infamous pirate captain. At the helm of his ship, he cut an impressive, intimidating figure.

Crusoe shook off some invisible burden and squared his shoulders.

"Yes, _Mister Jones_, we shall," he said.

Emma and her mother exchanged knowing looks, preparing to dive between the two men should they launch at each other in attack.

"How are we getting there?" Regina asked. Her mood had not been much improved since finding Robin; she was bitter and fueled purely by hate.

Crusoe reached in his pocket and extracted a dirty, folded rag.

"You'll need a bigger sail, mate," Killian jeered.

Unwrapping the cloth, Kai revealed a snowflake so perfect and flawless that even Emma was impressed by its beauty. It looked to be made of glass or diamond as the early morning rays danced off of it.

"It's a bit more sophisticated than that, _mate_," Kai jibed back.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked, looking at the snowflake with the same curiosity that had spread over everyone's face, save for Killian and Kai.

"A one-way ticket to Arendelle," Crusoe replied. He walked to the edge of the deck and flung the snowflake into the water. Instead of landing, it began to hang in midair, spinning. As it rotated it began to grow larger and larger and lightening-like bolts of white shot out of it.

"You may want to hold on to something," Kai said offhandedly to the group.

As the snowflake expanded to cover the size of the ship, the wind began to howl and twist, rocking the boat unsteadily. Killian gripped the helm with his hook but shot out his arm to grab Emma close to him.

"Don't let go, whatever happens," he whispered to her. She clutched two of the spokes in response and planted her feet firmly.

"What's happening?!" she heard her father's voice shout but the noise of the wind and the white lights made it difficult to know where he was coming from. Emma felt as though the ship was lifting up - was that even possible? - and moving somewhere. Her eyes were squinted against the light and she titled her head towards Killian, tucking her face against his shoulder.

The entire ship seemed to shudder and rock violently. Emma's legs nearly gave way but she braced herself against Killian and the wheel.

She couldn't gauge how long she had her eyes closed - maybe a minute? maybe an hour? She kept them tight shut until the lights seemed to dim around them and the wind settled. There was a sound of water and birds overhead. Blinking against the sunlight, she looked around. She could see a lush green coast in the distance and docks with people bustling to and fro.

"What the hell was that?!" Regina bellowed at Crusoe. Emma saw that she'd been knocked off her feet and shuttled against one side of the quarterdeck.

Crusoe offered her a hand, which she quickly refused. He shrugged his shoulders and crossed the deck to look towards the port.

"We've arrived in Arendelle," he said.


	17. Chapter 17: It Will All Come Together

**You have questions and I (hopefully) have answers. Going to begin to unravel the Arenedelle/Kai mysteries in this chapter. Also planning to introduce some new characters in the next few chapters. Thank you again for reads/reviews/favorites! - Susy**

* * *

"I shall make arrangements for our lodging," Kai announced, marching triumphantly down the gangway towards the village.  
Emma scanned the crowd of people at the Arendelle harbor. People moved to and fro, going about their daily business without pause or concern. Certainly not the behavior of a realm under siege by an ice queen.

"So, anyone else curious as to why its summer here?" she asked, glancing up at the high green mountains that encircled the town. "Isn't Frosty supposed to be in residence?"

There was a look of concern on her mother's face - eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a frown.

"What is it?" she asked. Mary Margaret pressed her lips together and sighed.

"There are no children," she whispered. Emma, David, and Mary Margaret all turned their eyes to the townspeople, assessing them with suspicion.

"What the hell . . . " David said, half to himself.

Crusoe was speaking to someone just off the docks and Emma leaned over the edge of the main deck, straining to hear the conversation.

Something was wrong here. No children, no ice, no snow. It wasn't adding up.

"I'm going down there to ask Captain Crunch what the hell he's got planned for us!" snapped Regina.

"Wait!" Snow cried in a half-strangled voice. Everyone turned to look at her but her eyes stayed focused on Regina.

"What is it?" David asked.

"When you were in Gold's vault, in the past, the urn containing The Snow Queen was locked away, right?" she asked.

"Aye," Killian answered before Emma could.

"And she's been locked away since Gold put her there," Snow continued.

Everyone nodded, even Regina.

"Then how would Kai save children?" asked Snow, "He told us he travels into realms to save the children that Elsa had kidnapped. She hasn't been able to take any children until now, until she was released,"

One by one, they all turned to glance at Kai, still busied in conversation with the merchant on the docks.

"Do you think he's working with her?" David asked.

"He has to be," Regina replied.

"He could be leading us right to her," Mary Margaret said nervously.

"How fast can you pull your ship from port?" David asked Killian.

"I outran a curse, mate," Killian replied.

"We need to sail beyond the port, find somewhere safe to dock and figure out what's going on," David said, "Alert your crew but do it quietly,"

Killian nodded and turned his eyes towards the main deck where Mr. Smee was sitting on a barrel.

"Mister Smee, have you check the hold for rats?" he asked. A flash danced in Smee's eyes but he remained outwardly calm.

"Not today, Captain, but I'll get to it now," he replied, jumping off the barrel. Emma watched as the crew slowly made towards shoving off from port and setting to sea.

"Do we know where we're going?" Emma asked David.

"Away from here," he replied.

"How do we get back to Storybrooke?" asked Mary Margaret, "It's not like we have a back-up snowflake,"

"We'll figure it out," David replied, "Right now we just need to get away from Crusoe,"

He turned to Regina.

"Can you put a cloaking spell on the ship?" he asked. She looked at him and then down at her hands.

"I'm not as powerful here," she said with a reluctance in her voice.

"What if I helped?" Emma offered. Regina glared at her but nodded. The two stood next to each other, backs to the port.

"How do I do this?" Emma asked, realizing that she'd only managed to cloak an apple and a book back in Storybrooke.

"You know how your life was on the line when I collapsed the bridge?" Regina asked.

"Yeah?" replied Emma.

"Same concept. Except I don't think our friend down at the docks is as malevolent as I am," said Regina.

Taking a deep breath, Emma tried to clear her mind and focus on the task at hand: hide the ship or risk death. She closed her eyes, too afraid to be watching in case her magic wasn't enough. She could feel the ship moving under her feet and heard Kai's voice calling out from port.

_Cloak the ship. Cloak the ship. Cloak the ship_. she repeated in her mind.

"You're bloody brilliant, Swan," Hook's voice called. Emma opened her eyes and looked around. The ship seemed to be encase in a shimmering light.

"It worked?" she asked excitedly.

"Don't be so surprised," Regina replied but smiling to herself.

* * *

"Does the sun ever go down here?" Emma asked, looking at the sun resting gently on the horizon as it had been for over an hour.

"It's the Land of Summer," Mary Margaret replied. The two were seated on the main deck between two barrels. Emma's eyes were growing heavy but she couldn't sleep.

"You should try to rest," her mother said gently, patting her daughter's leg, "We don't know where were going, when we'll get there, or what might be there once we do,"

Emma snorted a laugh and hung her head.

"We're trapped in a land that none of us have ever been to where there may or may not be the most powerful dark magic we've ever encountered. We have no way to return to Storybrooke, limited supplies, and a missing child," she assessed glumly.

"We have hope," Mary Margaret replied.

Emma leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and Mary Margaret put her hand around her daughter's face.

"It'll be okay," she whispered, "I know it will,"

* * *

Killian watched Emma and Snow sleeping on each other's shoulders. Even the wretched evil queen was tucked up against a rope, snoring softly. Only the Prince remained awake, standing resolutely at the deck watching the sea.

"Take the helm, Mr. Smee," Killian ordered, passing the wheel off to his first mate. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the Prince and took up a place next to him.

"Looking for home?" he asked.

"More like regretting that I didn't kill that bastard when I had the chance," David muttered.

"I fear that your governess would've been quite put-off if you'd done the man in before her eyes," observed Killian.

"Not then," said David, "When I saw him in the street with Emma. I only got one good punch off,"

"With Emma?" Killian asked, his grip on the rail tightening.

"She didn't tell you?" David asked, turning to look at the pirate.

"No," Killian grunted. David glanced back over at the sleeping forms of his daughter and wife and then looked out to sea.

"He was a jerk and I handled it," he said.

"The man still has breath in his body," Killian replied, "I don't consider that 'handled', my Prince,"

"As much as I appreciate a pirate's assessment of my skills, I can take care of my family just fine," said David.

"Calm down, mate," Killian replied, "I meant no discourtesy,"

David shifted in his stance but remained.

"My family's existence is on my shoulders," he said, "I can't expect you to understand that,"

Killian didn't reply immediately. Instead, he turned back to look at Emma.

"Maybe I can," he said.


	18. Chapter 18: Risky

With David's help, Killian managed to deposit Emma and Mary Margaret into the captain's quarters where they could rest in an actual bed.

"Should we . . . ? " David asked, glancing at Regina. Killian's look was a strong enough response to make the Prince shake with mirth.

"Okay, okay," he conceded putting both his hands up in defense.

Killian was finding himself less strained around the Prince. He may have actually start to enjoy his company even if the white knight bravado made Killian's eyes roll automatically.

"Do you have any idea where we might be going?" David asked as they stood at the railing like a pair of sentries on duty.

"Hopefully away from Arendelle and towards Storybrooke, though I fear that may just be wishful thinking," Killian replied. He extracted his spyglass from his coat pocket and looked out at the distant shoreline.

It was mostly a thicket of lush, green foliage which made for excellent coverage if you were inside of it but left those seeking information out in the cold. He continued to scan the shore but a pang of melancholy was beginning to settle in his stomach.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of light in a clearing. He leaned closer and narrowed his eye at the scene: it was fire. And fire meant people.

"What do you see?" David asked.

"A conflagration," replied Killian, "but not the people responsible,"

"A fire? That means someone is there," David replied. Killian pulled the spyglass from his eye and cocked at eyebrow at the prince.

"You've a keen eye for for the irrefutable," he said, handing the spyglass to him. David put it to his eye and watched the shoreline.

"We should investigate," he said.

"I have gone up against the Kraken, mate, and I fear him less than the fury that will rain down should be leave any of these women behind," Killian warned.

"What? Scared, Captain?" David teased. Killian leveled a glare at him.

"Forgive me but your daughter is far more skilled at the game of enticement," he said. David's expression darkened and Killian grinned.

"Are you coming with me or am I going to shore along?" growled the Prince.

"How could I resist?" Killian replied.

* * *

"Normally I'd find it a true honor to be rowed to shore by the Prince," Killian said, watching David lug the oars back and forth as the dingy made its way toward shore, "But I fear that if you remain at your current task, we'll arrive to the shore with tomorrow's tide,"

David glared at him but rowed with a renewed fervor. Killian shrugged in capitulation.

"Are you prepared to face whatever might be at the shore once we get there?" David asked.

"I am more tormented with what may await us should we return to my ship," replied Killian.

"They've forgiven worse, from each of us," David propounded.

"Aye," Killian said with a chuckle.

Slowly, but surely, the dingy made its way to shore. Killian and David got out, tugging the boat up under a thicket to hide it.

"Put the oars up in the trees," said Killian, "Lest anyone thinks they'll defraud us of transport,"

David did as instructed and the pair made towards the clearing where they'd seen the fire.

As they drew closer, Killian's thoughts drifted to Emma. He sent a silent prayer up to whatever gods oversaw this realm and asked them to keep him safe only long enough to see her again.

Creeping around the edge of the clearing, Killian saw that the fire was now smoldering.

"Maybe they've moved on," he whispered to the Prince. When there was no response, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that his companion had dematerialized.

With a groan, he squared his shoulders and set into the clearing. Emma would certainly be vexed if he failed to return with her father. No, maybe not vexed. She'd be slaughterous.

Drawing his sword, Killian stepped closer to the clearing. His eyes adjusted to the half-light and he scanned the dark brush around the clearing, searching for a sign of the prince or whatever had captured him.

He heard a shuffling behind him and spun, sword poised to strike at whatever was waiting to attack him.

Killian met nose-to-tip with an arrow in the hands of a woman he'd never seen before. She was of middle height with tan skin and brown eyes.

Her face held an intricate pattern of markings which matched the ones on her bare hands and arms. She was wearing a buckskin shirt and pants, if Killian were to guess at the material, and a quiver full of arrows was slung across her back. There were also several interesting and decidedly sharp daggers hanging from the belt at her waist.

"Who are you?" Killian asked, sword still drawn. The woman stretched the bow tighter.

"Drop. Your. Weapon." she hissed.

"I'd love to, darling, but I'd hate to be the only one unarmed," Killian replied with a grin. The ferocious glare that stared back at him sent a cold chill down his spine. The eyes had seen death.

"I can tell by your campsite that you're here alone," Killian said, stepping slowly to the side. The woman remained mute but intent.

"And if you're alone then you're already outnumbered," continued the pirate.

"How do you figure?" the woman asked.

"I did not come alone," he replied. This response elicited a grin from the girl.

"I know," she replied, "But you will leave alone,"

"I won't leave without him, love," Killian said, "As much of a thorn in my side as he is,"

They continued their delicate dance around the clearing.

"Darling, I hate to be the one to tell you but you're not only outnumbered but out-armed. I have a hook and a sword and you've got your sticks and bow," Killian said, attempting to frighten the girl to giving in.

"As I see it," she replied, "You're lost and alone in land you don't know. I have already taken your friend and I can easily take you, too. Or leave you to be found out by another,"

"So what do you propose?" asked Killian.

"I'll say it again," she replied, "Drop your weapon,"

"I seek information about The Snow Queen. My friend and I come with no ill-intent," Killian said. The mention of Elsa seemed to cause a perceptible shift in the warrior's demeanor.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"We've come from Storybrooke. I travel with Snow White and Prince Charming of the Enchanted Forest," Killian explained, "The Prince was in my company until he unceremoniously disappeared,"

The warrior woman gave Killian an appraising look, her mouth set resolutely into a scowl. Slowly, she lowered her bow and arrow. In response, Killian lowered his sword.

"Come with me," she ordered. Instead of waiting for his response, she turned around and headed into the brush. Killian hesitated for a moment but then followed the girl. Hacking away at the branches, he struggled to keep an eye on her in the dim light.

"Here," she said, coming to a stop. Killian saw David bound against a street and sporting a rather large bruise on his forehead. His mouth was tied with cloth. He began to groan and thrash as he saw Killian.

"You may release him," the woman said nonchalantly. Killian glared at her but attended to the bound Prince.

"What the hell was that?!" David bellowed as soon as Killian undid the tie around his mouth, "Who are you?!"

Killian helped the Prince to his feet. The man stared at the woman before them.

"Who are you?" Killian echoed, his sword still in his hands.

"My name is Matoaka," the warrior replied, "But you may call me Pocahontas,"

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she nestled more comfortably in the bed. The pillow smelled like Killian and she grinned to herself, breathing in his scent. She heard her mother breathing deeply next to her. Emma covertly made her way out of the berth and to her feet. She stretched, her fingers brushing the low ceiling and groaned contentedly. If no one had rushed into their room to rouse them while they slept, she could only assume they'd all survived the night.

Her mother stirred and Emma crept out of the room and up the stairs to the main deck. The sun was up although in Arendelle that gave her no sense of time. She would have to ask Killian or her father how long she'd been asleep. She turned towards the wheel and found it abandoned. Mr. Smee was on the ground leaning against it, deep in his own sleep.

Emma noticed that the anchor had been weighed and one of the dinghies was missing. She surveyed the deck for a sign of Killian or her father.

She only saw various crew members, most of them asleep themselves, and Regina, who was grumbling to herself.

"Regina, have you seen David or Killian?" she asked. The queen glowered at her.

"I just woke up," she snapped. Emma ignored her protests and walked to the deck, looking towards the shore. She couldn't see anything clearly and desperately wished for Killian's spyglass. And Killian.

"Where have they gone?" Regina asked as she stood next to Emma.

"I don't know," Emma replied. The pit of her stomach was a burning fire and her head was clouded with thoughts.

"So what are supposed to do now?" snapped Regina.

"I have no idea," Emma replied.


	19. Chapter 19: In Which We Meet The Warrior

**100 followers! Wow! Guess I'd better make this chapter good. Some fighting, some reuniting, some magic, some darkness. All in a day's work for the OUAT crew. Enjoy! - Susy**

* * *

"Should we go searching for them?" Mary Margaret asked, pacing back and forth on the main deck.

"Maybe they've just run away together," growled Regina. Her patience was growing as thin as any of theirs.

"We have to be rational here," Emma retorted, "They wouldn't leave unless they had a reason and its not like anyone else could see the ship from shore. They left without making any noise or leaving behind any clues. They plan to come back,"

"You mean they planned to?" Regina corrected. Mary Margaret shot her a glare.

"Enough!" she snapped, "I'm sick of hearing your taunts and sarcasm!"

"I'm sorry but I thought we were here to defeat a Snow Queen! Not play hide-and-seek with the bonny prince and his new best friend the boozed up freebooter!"

"Knock it off!" bellowed Emma.

"Oh, what are you going to do? _Dive overboard?_ Please, don't waste time on our accounts," Regina snapped acerbically.

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way!" roared Mary Margaret.

"And what are you going to do about it? Stab me with your toothpicks?" snapped Regina. Mary Margaret stepped towards her and Regina put out her hand as though to cast magic at her foe. Emma dove in front of her mother to protect her but there was no need; Regina had no magic to cast.

The women exchanged looks.

"This realm," Emma answered the unspoken questions, "You said your magic wasn't powerful enough,"

Regina glowered in silent response.

"Can we please focus on getting Killian and David back and then finding Roland?" Emma asked, looking from Regina to her mother and back.

The two woman made faces but nodded in agreement.

"We need to find where David and Killian went," Mary Margaret said, still keeping a safe distance between herself and Regina.

"I have an idea," Regina replied with a nod of her head towards the shoreline. A boat was rowing towards them with David, Killian, and a stranger aboard.

"Is that . . . a woman with them?" Mary Margaret asked, squinting to make out the figure more clearly.

"You know what sailors do on shore leave . . . ," Regina intimated with a mocking arch of her brow.

"Don't," warned Emma gruffly.

* * *

Emma kept a sharp eye on the men as they came aboard with their companion. She was a striking woman - not classically beautiful but more incredible to behold. Her long, jet-black hair hung in a rope down her back and her arms and side of her face were tattooed in intricate patterns. She carried an impressive array of weapons at her belt and had a quiver and bow with her as well. The woman's eyes were hawk-like, watching everything around her and making mental notes of various items and faces.

There was also a familiarity about her that Emma couldn't quite place. Something kindred in her spirit.

"Where were you?!" Mary Margaret asked, launching herself into David's arms. After a quick kiss, she gave him a percursory pat down in search of wounds. She looked at his swollen forehead and frowned. "And what happened?"

"We went ashore to make inquiry into a fire we saw," Killian explained, "Our combatant chum here found us,"

"I am Pocahontas," the woman announced, "Warrior of Attan-Akamik,"

"Attan what?" Emma asked.

"_Attam-Akamik_," Pocahontas repeated, "The name of this land,"

"I thought this was Arendelle," Snow White said slowly.

"It has been many things to many people," Pocahontas replied, "But it has always been the home of my people,"

"Why did you bring her on board? You don't know if she's working for that little swindler back at port!" said Regina.

"She isn't," David replied firmly.

"And you're now an exceptional judge of character?" asked Regina.

"Arguing isn't going to help anyone!" Mary Margaret cried.

"I'm sick and tired of this little charade! Are we here to play campfire singalong with all of our new friends or are we actually going to start working?!" Regina retorted with a yell.

Emma stepped back from the fray, as did Killian and Pocahontas.

"You were right," the warrior said to Killian with a grin, "They _do_ sound like wild birds squabbling over a nest,"

The shared chuckle between the two sent a new emotion rumbling through Emma's body: jealousy. She couldn't identify it at first but suddenly it bloomed in her soul. There was an irrational line of thought in her brain now: where had Killian been all night with this woman? The warrior was impressive to look at in her deerhide costume and, Emma supposed, beneath it. Killian was a pirate captain and he'd admitted that the time he'd spent as a rogue far outweighed his time as loyal boyfriend.

Unsettled, Emma shifted her stance and turned her attention back to the melee.

"If you want to go to shore and start you own war, then by all means be my guest," David barked, "But if you want to find Roland and defeat the Snow Queen then shut up and listen to us!"

Regina seemed momentarily stunned into silence and Mary Margaret took the opportunity to draw attention to Pocahontas.

"What do you know about the Snow Queen?" she asked. All eyes rested on the woman.

"We call her '_Naantam_' in our language," Pocahontas said, "It means 'wolf'. After she preyed on all the children of the village, she came into our lands to feed,"

"How did you stop her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We didn't," Pocahontas replied solemnly, "She destroyed many of our villages. Our war chiefs gathered a council to speak to The Great Spirits for their guidance. The Spirits told the chiefs that a savior would come but there would be many long winters until then,"

Everyone's eyes rested on Emma and she forced her gaze down to the floor.

"After the Dark One capture Naantam, we thought we'd been saved but then she came back," Pocahontas said.

"What I don't understand is why its summer here," said Mary Margaret, "If she's living here, back in her palace or whatever, shouldn't everything be frozen?"

"Her soul only turns to ice if she's not fed," Pocahontas replied.

"Fed?" Regina echoed.

"With the soul of an innocent," the warrior answered.

"Roland," Regina's voice came barely as a whisper.

"We need to find her before she hurts anyone else," Emma said to Pocahontas, "Can you lead us to her?"

The warrior hesitated briefly before answering.

"Many of my people have tried and failed," she said, "I am the last of the Warriors and even I am not strong enough to fight against Naantam,"

"But I am the Savior," Emma replied firmly.


	20. Chapter 20: A Seed of Doubt

**I took a night off from updates to clear my head and figure out where I wanted to take the story. Hope it didn't ruin anyone's opinion of the story too much. I promise I'll churn out a couple of chapters today. A note on Pocahontas: as with all historically-based characters, there is a line between fact and fiction. I didn't want to make her a cliche or stereotype. I wanted her to be seen as a leader for her people. I also don't know enough about the Powhatan tribe to give an exactly accurate depiction of who the real Pocahontas was so please forgive any artistic liberties I took with her back story and life. As always, thank you for reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy - Susy**

* * *

Pocahontas offered to bring the group to her village to prepare before they headed out to the Snow Queen's lair. Regina was reluctant, at first, to leave the ship but the promise of warm food and the safety of the tribe lured her along with the rest of them. Pocahontas was leading the group deep into the forest.

"Remind you of anywhere?" Emma asked as Killian hacked at a low hanging branch.

"Neverland was never so inviting," he replied, "No dreamshade here,"

Emma watched the woman at the head of the line as she walked through the forest. She was confident and assured; she'd no doubt learned the layout of these woods many years before.

"Something on your mind, Swan?" Killian asked.

"Nothing," she replied, paying careful attention to step over a fallen log, "Just trying not to fall over,"

"Mmm," Killian replied in a tone suggestive of disbelief.

They continued on in silence through the forest for some time until the smell of fire and food tingled in Emma' s nose.

"Whatever that is, I want it," Mary Margaret said, pausing to take a deep breath.

"It could be human flesh," offered Regina, causing Mary Margaret to shoot her an unamused glare.

Emma could hear the faint noise of voices growing stronger as they approached. The group came to a clearing and the makings of a small village. People stopped what they were doing to watch the newcomers. They walked towards a large dwelling that resembled a Nissen hut.

Pocahontas stopped at the entrance and turned to them.

"Wait here," she instructed. With no further words, she stepped into the building and left the five outlanders waiting.

"What if she's plotting to kill us?" Regina asked, glancing at the curious eyes that were settled on the group.

"Then she's going to kill us," Emma replied, "But that's a risk we had to take,"

The door to the hut opened and Pocahontas beckoned them to come inside. The formed a line - Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina - and filed into the building. People were seated all around the edges in neat rows on wooden risers. They entered at the end of the building and opposite them was a large, pelt-covered throne with two smaller seats flanking it. Those seats were taken by two mean-looking men dresser in similar fashion to Pocahontas.

"Stand there," Pocahontas instructed, pointing to the space in front of the thrones. She walked up to the large one and took a seat. Emma noticed that the room was buzzing with whispers as the people in the hut seemed to be equal parts enticed and afraid.

"The visitors have come to our land to fight _Naantam_ and free us from her," Pocahontas announced to the room. Her voice boomed with an impressive authority. "The Great Spirits have told us of a savior who will come and rescue our people from the scourge of_ Naantam_'s powers. She has come to us now,"

The warrior's eyes laid directly on Emma.

"_Naantam_ has taken too much from our people, from our lands. We will not allow her to continue this viscous campaign. Let us share in our knowledge and our gifts tonight so that we may share in our victory tomorrow!"

As Pocahontas finished her speech, the room was roused to its collective feet and chants, cheers, and shouts of support echoed thunderously in the round-roofed room. Pocahontas stepped down from the throne and walked directly to Emma.

"I have been alone in this fight for too long," she said, "I ask you now to stand with my people and help us to defeat _Naantam_. Will you?"

Emma wanted to look away, search a familiar face for guidance, reassurance that whatever her response was, she'd have support. But there was a ferocious intensity to the gaze of the warrior and Emma could not break it.

"Yes," she replied finally, but with conviction, "I will help you. We all will,"

* * *

After the initial show of pomp and circumstance in the hut, the villagers and visitors dispersed outside where a great feast was being prepared. Emma eyed the meat with some dubiousness.

"Not chimera, is it?" she asked Pocahontas.

"What? No," she replied, "We don't have that in this land. This is hippogriff,"

"Oh, of course it is," said Emma. Regardless of its questionable origin, Emma was hungry and not one to complain when a feast was being prepared in her honor.

There was a long table that they were invited to sit at. Emma and Killian sat next to each other, across from Pocahontas. As Killian reached for something on the table, the woman next to him eyed his hook and whispered to her neighbor.

"They want to know what that is," Pocahontas translated. Killian grinned and raised the hook to the women, who stared at it with curiosity.

"In a duel," Killian replied. One woman reached out to touch the hook tentatively and jumped back, giggling with her friend when she did.

Pocahontas seemed to break her facade, momentarily, and smile.

"What?" Emma asked, looking from the giggling women to the translator.

"They want to know," Pocahontas began, forcing herself to regain composure, "if you have other metal . . . appendages,"

Emma nearly choked on her food and Killian chuckled to himself.

"A pirate never reveals his treasure," he replied slyly.

* * *

After the meal, Pocahontas introduced various members of her tribe to the group. The warriors were quite taken with David's skills with his sword and Mary Margaret's arrows.

"Your parents are natural-born fighters," Pocahontas observed. She and Emma were seated at the table together. "Have you inherited their skills?"

"I've tried," Emma replied, "Although I'm not very good with a sword,"

"My father wished for a son for many, many years," Pocahontas said, "When I was born and my mother died, I think he decided that he would teach me all the ways of the warrior regardless of whether or not I was a woman,"

"He must have been proud to see who you became," said Emma quietly. Pocahontas' eyes looked distant for a moment as though a cloud had passed over them.

"I like to think he was," she said finally.

It was in that moment that Emma realized the connection she shared with this woman warrior: they'd both been abandoned, in their own ways, and forced to grow up quickly. They were both strong, solid, indomitable forces when they needed to be but there were soft places, some still raw with old wounds, that existed in the quietest parts of their souls. They were warriors and both carried with them every scar from every battle.

* * *

Though the sun never really set in the land of summer, it did dip into the horizon enough to cast the world in a soft, evening light. Pocahontas and a few of her fellow warriors would lead the group to the Snow Queen's fortress, up high in the mountains, in the morning. For tonight everyone would rest in preparation for the next day's battle.

Emma sat cross-legged on a tree stump in the woods, just outside the edge of the village. Her head was racing, trying to fit the new information with the old and desperately attempting to make sense of it all. And then there was Henry. He occupied more of her thoughts that she could've imagined. The boy, her boy, was so far away and there was no guarantee that she'd ever see him again. While she wasn't inclined to take Gold at his word, she believed that he would protect her son because of his love for Neal.

"Swan?" Killian called. Emma turned her head over her shoulder to see the pirate standing at the edge of the village and watching her with a curious expression.

"Hey," she said. He crossed into the forest to her.

"Communing with nature?" he asked.

"Something like that," she replied, "You know, if it wasn't for the creepy, childless village and the deadly snow wizard, this might be a nice place to visit,"

"Every location has its charms," Killian replied with a grin as he leaned against a tree trunk. They fell into a companionable silence, listening to the noises of the forest around them.

"What if we can't defeat her?" Emma asked suddenly, her eyes focused in the distance beyond, "What if we fail?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the daughter of Prince Positivity and Lady Can-Do?" he quipped but his expression changed when he saw her face. He walked to her and knelt down so that his head was just below hers.

"Why do you doubt yourself, love?" he asked, "Remember, you're in the book now. You're one of us. You're meant to be here, to do these things, to be great,"

He leaned his head up to kiss her.

"You have strength beyond measure, Swan," he said, his lips just inches from hers, "Embrace it and you will conquer everything,"


	21. Chapter 21: The Icy Unknown

Emma awoke to the stillness of the forest surrounding her and the soft, rhythmic breathing of the man laying next to her. Rising on one elbow, she cast an appraising eye on him. It couldn't be comfortable to sleep in all that leather but he seemed unperturbed. They'd been granted a pair of crude lean-to shelters to camp out in for the night and the interesting slumber party arrangements meant that Killian, Emma, and Regina slept under one and David and Mary Margaret under another.

Emma deftly extracted herself from her blanket and got to her feet, mindful of her companions. Her nose picked up the sent of a fire and she followed it to where she found her father sitting near the campfire, his knees bent and arms hugged around them loosely.

"Early morning?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Before you were born," he said without preamble, "I made plans to take you out into the Enchanted Forest and show you how to camp as soon as you were old enough. I was going to show you how to build a fire and a shelter and hunt - well, your mother probably would've been the one to do that - but I was going to show you everything I knew about the land,"

His eyes were focused on the gentle flames of the small pit.

"I won't let Roland learn all those things from someone else other than his father," David said quietly, "Like you had to,"

Emma leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed deeply. David reached out and put his shoulder around her arms.

"There's still a lot you could teach me," she offered, "Sword fighting on horseback, for instance,"

"We'd have to hide that from your mother," David said with a soft laugh, "It was bad enough when I let Henry drive,"

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that," quipped Emma with a grin.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as the fire crackled and burned before them.

"So, you want to tell me about that guy you were going to marry in New York?" David asked, causing Emma to laugh.

"Not really," she replied. David nudged her with his arm.

"I'm pulling the father card on that one," he said. Emma sighed.

"It was something I thought was real," she replied, "We were together for eight months and during those eight months he was a great guy. Henry liked him and it felt right. Then he turned out to be a flying monkey,"

"Did you see a future with him?" her father asked.

"Of course," Emma said, "I saw the whole future - marriage, a house, maybe more kids. It was all there but it was all made-up. It was - a fairytale,"

"Fairytales have happy endings," David said.

"Maybe some don't," Emma replied.

"And what about now? What future do you see?" he asked.

"Going home to my son," she said, "Other than that its a bit blurry,"

"I think my friend the pirate captain begs to differ," said David. Emma sat up and looked at her father.

"Why? What did he say?" she asked. David smiled and shook his head.

"Emma, I know I'm just an old man and all but I know what its like to be in love. It's not what he says, its what he does," he replied, "The man gave up his ship for you and when he got it back he didn't hesitate to plunge straight into danger with you at his side. And despite a questionable past, he's saved my life and yours recently so I'm inclined to give him a little leeway,"

"Are you warming up to Hook?" Emma teased.

"I'm still waiting for the opportunity to punch him in the face and I'll never think that any man is good enough for you," David corrected, "but he doesn't see as terrible as I originally thought,"

Emma looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping pirate and smiled to herself. She could conjure up the touch of his body against hers, the smell of him, the sound of his voice, all from afar. He had taken up residence in a hollow place in her heart that she had once thought long dead.

A noise on the other side of the fire brought her attention back to reality. It was Pocahontas, dressed and painted for battle.

"It is time," she announced.

* * *

"_Naantam_'s palace is high up in the mountains. We will use the south pass to get there. I will bring my warriors to her gates but you will have to enter alone," Pocahontas said. Emma nodded in understanding.

"There is a dungeon entrance on the far side of the palace. Use it to gain access and find where _Naantam_ resides," the warrior instructed,

"You must kill her,"

"Kill?" Emma echoed. Pocahontas nodded gravely.

"The Savior is the only being powerful enough to defeat Naantam," she replied, "You cannot risk her returning as she has done already,"  
Emma swallowed hard but kept her composure. She was used to tense situations, particularly since she'd found Storybrooke and its residents, but homicide was still a new experience.

"There has been a change in the wind," said Pocahontas, "The chill has returned. She will need to feed again and will be weak until she does. This is our best time to go to her,"

"Then let's go," Emma replied.

* * *

The hike to the mountain was strenuous and difficult but Pocahontas and her warriors seemed unencumbered by the burden. They even appeared to be cutting some lenience towards their companions as they stopped and paused whenever the Storybrooke group needed to catch up.

"Why can't we just be poofed up there?" Regina grumbled, grasping for a tree root to hoist herself further up the craggy mountainside.

"No one's magic is powerful enough for that," Emma said.

"And we don't know what could be waiting for us up there," Mary Margaret added.

David and Killian were mostly silent, save for the occasional grunt of strength and gasp of air as they climbed.

The chill in the air became more pronounced and the rocks seemed to grow icy under Emma's touch as they climbed. She realized that each breath she exhaled appeared before her in a visible puff. The cold stung her nose and hit her cheeks with bitter ferocity.

The mountain came to a plateau and the group was staring a few hundred yards back from a vast fortress made, it appeared, entirely of ice.

"We have to break into that?" Mary Margaret asked with just a hint of dubiousness in her voice.

The structure appeared to be born from the mountaintop, set in a bed of steep, jagged rock formations. It glowed an eerie blue-white light.

Pocahontas drew her fur hood, making her appear like a faceless beast in the icy wilderness.

"Come," she said.

Mary Margaret drew an arrow from her quiver and followed after the warrior. David and Killian both drew their swords and Emma caught the distinct glow of deep red emanating from Regina's fingertips.

"I can't kill her but I can hurt her," she said when she saw Emma's eyes.

Emma swallowed hard and trudged ahead towards the great, icy unknown.


End file.
